


The Everlasting

by aileen, QueenDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blue mountains, Durin - Freeform, Durincest, Dwarf Culture, Ered Luin, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, Young Kíli, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileen/pseuds/aileen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/pseuds/QueenDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP between me and Aileen (two months of RP) - This takes place at the Blue Mountains/Ered Luin. Starts when Fili has come of age and Kili has difficulties in accepting he himself hasn't. Contains incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Fili played by Aileen (Caffedalmare) http://caffedalmare.tumblr.com  
> Kili played by Marie (Queen-Durin) http://queen-durin.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has come of age, and it's his first day at the forge. Special redesign is in order.

* * *

 

 

Fili stood in front of his mirror to appreciate his grown mustache. If he allowed them to grow a bit more they would be perfect for braiding; a style he already decided on. He also appreciated the stubble that was in advance growth; a clear sign of his adulthood. "Kili!" he called for his younger brother, he needed his hair to be braided for his first day as a blacksmith alongside his uncle; he was very excited about it. Years of being an apprentice were finally paid off and he can prove his skills to his uncle and kin.  
  
 _Kili was not far, like usual. He heard his brother calling and was soon at his door. He was rather bored today and he was eager for his brother to shove him to another task. "Yes brother?" Kili replied, finding Fili in front of his mirror. The very sight of it made him giggle._  
  
Fili looked at his brother from the mirror and curved his lips into a pout, "What's so funny, troll?" and pointed at his hair, to signal him his task and sat at the stool to be on a good range for Kili.  
  
 _Kili's smile rapidly faded as he saw his brother not even adding a word and pointing at his hair like he was some kind of servant. The dwarfling put his hands on both sides of his hips. "What, you want me to comb you? Like I'm some kind of... slave?" His voice was still young, so he sounded rather funny with his rebellious speech._  
  
Fili sighed annoyed, but he did realized his gesture, "I'm sorry Kili, is just that today is really important for me and I'm nervous about it. So can you please braid my hair so I can go to work? I am in a hurry you know?"  
  
 _"Just because you're a blacksmith?" he grumbled, but then a slight smile appeared and he trotted towards his brother to do as he liked. "How many and where do you want them?" he asked, looking past him to look at him through the mirror._  
  
Fili thought hard on this, he wanted to look professional and like an adult, he looked over at his golden locks for a moment and decided, "I want a half braid that goes around to tie at the back of my head, then two more on each side of my face, like...a braid in front and another behind my ears." Yes, that was perfect.  
  
 _Kili didn't take long to understand what he wished for. He was slightly frowning the whole time and looked rather professional himself as he combed through the whole mane of his brother. "Damn they're so many" he giggled, trying to untangle some that were sticking to his sleeve. He was a bit clumsy with this but he had been used to braiding him sometimes, in the past. His fingers were thinner than Fili's and he thought it was that which always led him to ask for his little brother. The whole hair thing was slowly starting to look good._  
  
Fili closed his eyes as Kili did the works on his hair; he loved the feeling of his little brother's slim fingers on his head. It felt so nice and soothing he almost wanted to doze off. But, no he had a new task at hand; something that would allow him to even help to take care of Kili. He felt important and his brother was helping him look the part.  
  
 _Seeing his brother looking rather majestic made him widen his eyes a bit more every time he glanced at the mirror. He was proud of him too, although he was jealous of him being already so old that he could grow a moustache and be a smithie. They wouldn't allow Kili to do such a thing just yet. He frowned. And he finished the last braid at last. "Here you have, Fili" he announced, holding his shoulders and smiling again for him._  
  
Fili looked over his braids; it was exactly what he asked for. He smiled and turned over at his little brother and stood up, "Well, how do I look?" he said as he turned around for his brother to view him completely.  
  
 _Kili took some steps back and watched him from head to toe. "Yep, you look just like a blacksmith." he nodded with a cute big smile on his face. "Uncle Thorin will be  proud of me for such pretty braids!" he added in a squeak._  
  
Fili chuckled at his adorable little brother and went over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, "I'll be off now. Take care of our home while I'm gone and don't get into trouble, do you understand?" he said in a serious tone. This was after all a serious matter. First time he would leave Kili side for a long period of time.  
  
 _Kili's face was destroyed by such news; he ignored it. "W-wait, why can't I go?" Wasn't it a ceremony for other people to be there and congratulate him? If so, why couldn't he follow?_  
  
Fili looked at Kili, "This isn't a party. It's work and I must go now." With that he pressed his lips on his little dwarfling's forehead and walked towards the door where he had his tools all set up; he grabbed them and opened the door, but before he headed out he turned to look back at Kili and smiled and gave a nod as his goodbye.  
  
 _Kili looked rather sad, he thought he was going to accompany him and watch him and be also with uncle. Even after the kiss on the forehead and the goodbye, he stepped a bit towards him. "Can't I help you work?" he sighed desperately. "I can fetch the tools and give them to you. A-and I'll be quick and you'll tire less..."_  
  
Oh how Fili's heart was troubled after seeing the look on his brother's eyes; not to mention his pleas. "But I need you here to take care of our home while I'm gone. I'll be sure to get home in time to cook dinner, alright? Meanwhile you can practice your archery skills." And petted him and closed the door behind him before Kili could answer. He needed to leave.  
  
 _Kili had absolutely no time to answer because Fili had closed the door behind him, not giving him any chance. He had to think fast. Following him could be rather risky, but hey, Kili was young and bold. He waited a bit before slightly opening the door and peeking behind it to follow his brother's steps._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at the forge, Fili comes back home and something unexpected happens.

Fili finally arrived to his destination and found his uncle, who greeted him with a small nod, and awaited to be instructed. He was quickly set out to work on some swords that needed to be sharpened; not what he really wanted to do, he wanted to actually burn and hammer steel to create swords and daggers, he really felt a passion for those. But that was work that his uncle did; he shrugged and supposed he had to start somewhere. So he set his things down and quickly began to work on his task. His brow furrowed in concentration as he put the first edge of the sword on the spinning wheel and sparks began to fly; Fili smiled, he was finally working like a grown dwarf.  
  
 _Kili had swiftly managed to get through everyone without being really noticed. Until it was very hard to get unnoticed, especially at the forge itself. He had sneaked into it though, rather bravely, but his uncle caught him. "Kili? What are you doing in here?"_  
  
Fili looked up at the sound of his uncle's angered voice and saw Kili. His eyes grew wide and gasped; he halted his work and quickly stood up and headed over to them. "It's alright uncle! I-I'll handle him." he said and grabbed Kili firmly by his arm and dragged him out of the forge. When they were finally out, Fili addressed Kili rather bothered and angry, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!!" he said without letting go of his firm grasp to his brother's arm.  
  
 _Kili was devastated to be found out so soon, he had hoped to be able to fade in the whole thing rather unexpectedly; but he was not welcome at all and he was almost offended, but mostly, he was really scared. He gulped when he saw his brother approaching with long paces. Well, at least he didn't have to face his uncle's words. Once outside, he frowned heavily like a hurt puppy. "I wanted to check it out around here" he muttered, "I wanted to watch you work."_  
  
Fili bit his lips frustrated, "Stay.Here." he said and went back towards the forge. A few minutes later he came back and grabbed Kili again by the arm and began to walk without losing pace, "I'm taking you home and this time you better stay put. How dare you embarrass me so, brother?"  
  
 _Embarrass? That was nonsense! He had never intended such things, he just wanted to see his brother work and cheer him, and help him. "B-but... huh... alright" he sighed softly, keeping up the pace of his brother, which was fast. He just stopped suddenly though "No need to take me there, in fact. I can go by foot". He didn't want to bother Fili further afterall. He felt embarrassed, but mostly sad._  
  
Fili halted as well and turned to Kili, "I already asked permission to take you home and that is what I'm going to do. Who knows if you'll get  lost on your way back. Besides, I don't feel like facing anyone at the moment. Especially uncle," and dragged his brother forward to their home.  
  
 _"Heh, I'm sorry" he mumbled rather quickly; he hated feeling useless, and he hated even more the idea of having disappointed both of his role models. "Alright" he added submissively, lowering his head some._  
  
Fili breathed in deep; it was really hard to stay upset with Kili. He knew he hadn't meant ill, but he was embarrassed and it was his first day at work. What impression can his uncle have on him if he can't even control his younger sibling? When they finally reached their little cottage he opened the door and led Kili in, he stepped in as well and closed the door behind him.  
  
 _Kili didn't dare to look up at his brother and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, his wild brown bangs covering most of his forehead and eyebrows as well. He wondered why his brother had stepped in and closed the door behind him, but he was too intimidated to glance at him._  
  
Fili took a few moments to gather his thoughts and looked over at Kili. His lips curved into his pout and he sat on a chair at their small dining table. He motioned with his head for Kili to sit at the other side of the table.  
  
 _Kili could swear his legs were falling from the sudden nervousness. He walked gloomily until he reached the table. He was so afraid of him being mad that he still didn't dare to look up at him or say a word. He sat at the table finally, waiting for something to happen._  
  
Fili folded his arms on the table and looks at his brother, "Kili...please, I need you more than ever to listen to me. This is very important to me. Today was very important to me. I'm going to work everyday from now on and someday you will too, but right now I  can't have you fool around like a little drawfling at work as if it's a playground. I need you to listen to me and do as I say. I only do this to take care of you brother. Do you understand?"  
  
 _He listened closely but not daring to do much eye contact yet. Everyday... he wasn't so happy about his older brother's promotion at that thought. He was so bored already. "What am I to do then? Can't I leave the house a bit? These very walls seem to be a prison already.." he dared to mumble, looking around. And he did not mean only these. The Blue mountains themselves seemed so.. around him. He was hungry of roaming outside at least, and have a look around. But of course that was out of question, as he was still too young. How desperate he was to grow a beard._  
  
Fili sighed and leaned back on his chair, "You may, but do not venture too far off! I also told you you could practice your archery while I'm gone, and perhaps help around the house. Like buying groceries...cleaning." he stressed that latter word firmly. He stood up and headed for the door, "Now I must really head to work. I will be back for supper."  
  
 _Kili snorted when he stressed out the 'cleaning' part. Oh that wasn't even fun. He liked the part of the archery best, but it was a bit awkward not to have his brother watch him. Kili had always liked to show him how good he was at it every time. "Alright." he agreed this time, and yet his heart dropped to his feet when he set his mind to being lonely until supper._  
  
Fili nodded and headed out. His little Kili was getting harder to control as he kept growing. He must find other ways to keep him under the reigns.  
  
 _Kili watched the front door for quite long, and when he got up, it was only to drag himself to his bed. The house looked gloomy when he was alone. The torches in the walls in his room made it look like just any other part of the house, but there was his bed, made of stone mostly, but which had such a comfortable layer of hay under all the sheets. He took his clothes off, just letting his underwear on which consisted of some very light pants that went down to his knees. Once he climbed and covered himself, he was off for a long dreamless nap._  
  
Fili got home, all sweaty and dirty from a long first day at work. He came by a bit later than he expected, but he wanted to finish all of his task for the day. He was tired and dreamed of a nice shower before dinner, "Kili! I'm home." he felt odd saying that.  
  
 _Kili heard him but he felt distant in his sleep. He moved slightly in his sheets and rolled to the other side, opening his eyes just very slightly, wondering if he had really heard something._  
  
"Kili...!" Fili called looking all around the house until he went over to Kili's room and saw the sleeping form on bed. He stood by the threshold and folded his arms and shook his head, "You've been slumbering all day, you lazy troll?"  
  
 _He was facing the door and smiled halfly with his eyes too tired to open. Indeed he had not dreamed at all. "Pretty much..." he confirmed, stretching his dwarfling legs a bit and making bearly-noises which sounded more cute than scary._  
  
Fili smirked at the sight and went and sat on the edge of the bed and began to take his boots off, "It was a long day..." he said and moved on to take his coat off.  
  
 _Kili could finally smirk and actually tease him about that. "Well it has been a long day for me too" he declared, stretching his arms now, "A lonnnng day in bed."_  
  
Fili rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Is that so...?" and pounced on top of him and began to tickle Kili by the ribs, "Is that so you little lazy goblin!"  
  
 _Kili wasn't expecting this and he was still very drowsy; his eyes could barely open still! He rolled from one side to the other trying to avoid Fili's hands tickling him but he had no luck. He was stuck under him and the sheets and laughed, laughed away._  
  
Fili chuckled at his little Kili, he looked so adorable laughing; suddenly Fili felt a knot form on his stomach and an odd sensation around his groin. He stopped tickling Kili and rolled away from him back to the edge of the bed, confused.


	3. Stirring the stew

_Kili hadn't expected the tickles, and he expected him stopping them so suddenly even less. He rolled to the side he went on, starting to be confused as well at his sudden silence. "Fili ? What's wrong?" he inquired curiously._  
  
Fili only glanced slightly at Kili, not sure of what to do, "N-nothing," he stood up, "I'm going to prepare dinner." and left the room in a hurry. This was odd, he never felt those kinds of urges before, well not with his little brother of all dwarves! He went to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he saw, potatoes, and began to chopped them.  
  
 _Kili's eyes were round as two marbles. He rubbed them and slowly got out of bed, finally following him barefoot. "Nothing?" he frowned some, "Fili what's wrong?" Kili could sense perfectly that he was just rushing into something else to do, he had no real intentions of cooking so early._  
  
Fili finished cutting the potato and moved on to a carrot, "Nothing!" he said making tougher cuts on the poor carrot. After he was done chopping more vegetables he set a pot of water to boil and stormed to the bathroom, "Watch over that, when it boils put the vegetables in. I'll take a quick bath." and left.  
  
 _Kili was almost afraid now and he looked helplessly at him. "Well, alright" he babbled, looking at the pot of water and looking inside to see if it was already boiling. It wasn't. He scratched his head, waiting impatiently._  
  
Fili sighed in the bathroom and took off his clothes, sure enough there was his erection. What in Durin's name is wrong with him? Cold bath was in order; and he took the bucket of water and pour it down his body. He needed to calm his thoughts. He just hopped Kili could handle some vegetables while he resolved...his problem.  
  
 _Kili looked at the pot of water and watched all the little bubbles it was making. "WATER BOILING" he announced, putting all the vegetables in there. "NOW WHAT?"_  
  
Fili was biting his lip and deep into the moment when he was interrupted by the cause of his peril, "Hnng....stirr the pot!!"  
  
 _Kili sighed and did as he said, watching the vegetables go around and around. It was actually quite amusing and he kept on doing it._  
  
Fili hurried as he hush himself when he came; not the best he has done but he was in a rush. He dressed himself quickly in only his trousers and went out to the kitchen to find Kili stirring over and over again, "Kili that's enough! You'll destroy all the vegetables!" and took the spoon from him.  
  
 _Kili was having fun and giggled when Fili took over it. "I understand why you love to cook so much," and then he remembered his weird mood again when he saw his grumpy face now. "Anyway, what happened?"_  
  
Fili frowned and looked over at the pot, "Nothing happened." and added some seasoning to the stew, "Search for the plates and fix the table for us," he said not even looking at Kili.  
  
 _Kili sighed loudly and did as he was told, actually so quickly than in the second after all was ready. And then he insisted again. "Of course something happened" he lifted one eyebrow up as he leaned a bit as if to search for eye contact._  
  
Fili didn't answered and avoided his gaze as he took the pot over to the table and served the plates. He sat down and quickly began to eat, resulting into burning his tongue. "Grr, just quit asking questions Kili. If I say nothing happened then nothing did!"  
  
 _Kili dragged himself over to the table but he was frowning like a kid again. "C'mon!" he insisted, although he was wise enough to sit. He didn't really dare to disobey him again. Well, except for the asking parts. "C'mon c'mon c'mon" Kili insisted, giggling, imitating a pain-in-the-ass-dwarfling._  
  
Fili sighed and looked at his brother annoyed, "Just eat Kili or I'll throw your food to the pigs." And curved his lips into a pout and continued to eat, this time being certain that the food was at a proper temperature to consume.  
  
 _Kili was growing impatient, mainly because, now that he thought about it, he was hungry as hell. As soon as he could he started eating joyfully. He hadn't eaten since around breakfast after all. He devoured his plate in just some minutes; and as usual, punctuated it with a burp._  
  
Fili looked over at Kili and smiled. He really couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. So he challenged his burp with one of his own and raised his eyebrows at Kili, "I burp the loudest," and smirked at his little brother.  
  
 _Kili smirked back, his brother's burp was louder but he just defended himself: "Well that's because you're a trollllll" - he really did sound like a kid most of the time. Fili was used to it probably. But he could also be serious when he had to. "Well.. and how was your work today, sir Troll?"_  
  
Fili smiled as he picked up their plates, "Busy, hot, and full of sweaty dwarves," and headed to wash them, "But at least I get to see more of the maidens when they come by to drop their father's weapons to be either fixed or sharpen."  
  
 _At that moment, Kili didn't know which fact made him more jealous; if it was that he got to do adult stuff already, or that he got to see some maidens there. He had grimaced at the 'busy, hot and sweaty dwarves', as he did some about the maidens, unconsciously. "Well, you had your fun" he concluded._  
  
Fili shrugged as he finished up cleaning and turned to his brother, "I suppose. I can't wait to get into the actual smith work though. Sharpening tenses up my shoulders after staying on the same pose for long," and rubbed his shoulders as he said so.  
  
 _Kili giggled some as he heard he was already sore from work. "I can help that" he said, taking his empty plate onto the stone balcony. "After I undo your braids. Unless they're supposed to stay?" he lifted an eyebrow up._  
  
Fili looked at Kili and just shrugged feeling too tired to even think straight, "You can undo them and make them again in the morning. But I'm going to my chamber, I'm almost ready to retire for tonight." And stretched his arms as he walked to his room.  
  
 _Kili took his brother's plate and did the same as he had to his. In no time, Fili was already heading back to his room. He looked pretty tired indeed, and it almost saddened the youngest dwarf. Putting away everything that was on the table to the balcony and clumsily cleaned afterwards, right before heading to Fili's chamber._  
  
Fili went to his room rubbing the back of his neck and sat on his bed. He almost stuck his tongue out at the thought of going back to work at the break of day again, but that is how it will be for perhaps the rest of his life. He sighed and looked out the small window beside his bed and saw the dark sky full of stars; drifting off to sleep was the best idea, but he wasn't particularly sleepy just tired and just wished to relax.  
  
 _Kili loved Fili's room because it had at least a small window from where the sky could be seen, while his own room had none. It was deeper in the inside of the mountain and so, he couldn't have such a view there. As he entered, he automatically reached for it and stood on his tiptoes to glare at a wider sight of the landscape. "So nice" he whispered dreamily._  
  
Fili heard his little brother, "Would you like to sleep here tonight, Kili?" suddenly he realized what he just asked and remembered what happened to him earlier. What was he thinking? He just hoped Kili would decline on the protest that his bed was too small for two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili decide to sleep in the same bed, like when they were dwarflings.

_Kili looked back at him with shiny eyes and leaped upon the border of the bed, not climbing on it or anything though. "What? Really? Like when we were dwarflings?" his voice sounded so excited, he missed those times so much._  
  
Fili was stunned by his brothers reaction; not what he expected at all. This wasn't good. But it did brought a smile the memory of them when they shared a chamber, "Yes," he said with a nod, "Now you said you could help me with my sore shoulders?"  
  
 _Kili was delighted and had a huge cute smile on his face. Always ready to help, he crawled over the bed and reached his brother's shoulders in no time. He had noticed his pain on the back of his neck by the way he had been constantly touching it. So the youngest started massaging the area gently at first, and hardening the pressure slowly as he tried to help the soreness from his day's work._  
  
Fili winced slightly but sighed in relief at his brother's ministration, "Where in Durin's name did you learn to do this, brother?" It felt so good feeling his muscles ease under his brother's touch; he could easily ge used to this every night.  
  
 _Kili just shrugged a bit himself; "Common sense" was all he answered, because after all he knew about shoulder pains as well from all the archery trainings or tree and rock climbing. He felt how hard his brother's muscles were and frowned a bit. "This area here is really tense" he confirmed, pressuring it gently with his rather large hands._  
  
Fili hissed as that spot pained him most of all, "To think I'll be at this for years to come..." and sighed closing his eyes. Thank the heavens for his brothers hands; with each rub his muscles eased and the tension on his shoulders subsided, but another kind of tension was building up else where and Fili frowned trying to control himself, "I think that's enough for the night, Kili. I should rest." he said pulling away from his brother.  
  
 _Kili's own hands were a bit tired because he had to make a lot of pressure over his hard shoulders. When he pulled away suddenly, he frowned some but did not comment about it, maybe he was just grumpy. "Well, or maybe we'll go on an adventure or two." he crawled towards him too and laid down on the comfortable bed as well. He realized he was a bit cold, since he was just wearing his sleeping pants, and unlike his own room, there was a window here._  
  
"Hmm, well, I sincerely hope so," Fili said as he laid on his bed. For a moment he had forgotten about their sleeping arrangement that night and when he felt Kili lay beside him, he got stiff. He turned over on his side facing his back towards Kili in hopes to hide his growing arousal. This was so odd! How could he get that way with his little brother?  
  
 _Kili was laying on his side too, but facing his brother, his own back turned to the window. "Hey, turn around, I've seen plenty of your back today already" he chuckled, poking him playfully._  
  
Fili jolted from the poke, "Kili, I need to sleep! D-don't bother me or else go to your room!" For the love of Durin, for some reason every time his brother touches him is like the most thrilling sensation ever. He couldn't control his erection; it would grow stiffer and stiffer. This is not good. Not one bit.  
  
 _Kili sat up looking at him, more confused than ever. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow up. He knew he was upset about him not obeying him earlier but this was just weird. "C'mon, you can still sleep turned up to me, no?" he giggled, pulling on his shirt._  
  
Fili internally groaned at Kili's undying insistence; where in the world did he caught that trait from?; probably their uncle. But he was having enough of it so he quickly turned over and pinned Kili's hands onto the hay mattress, "That's enough Kili!" he said, but his face soften at the sight of his younger brother underneath him. Kili was growing into a handsome young dwarf; even beautiful to his eyes. And looked so young with no trace of hair in his face yet. Then his eyes wandered to Kili's bare chest; there he did saw some minor hair growth, which kept growing in quantity as his eyes roamed down; Fili swallowed hard as his eyes landed on the rim of Kili's trousers, where he saw a trail of groin hair. Before he knew it, one of his hand slithered into his little brother's pants.  
  
 _Kili was quickly pinned down to the bed; he didn't know how it had happened. What was he so upset about? He looked up at his older brother in a mix of slight intimidation, curiousness and surprise. Was it that bad to wish for a brotherly cuddle through a cold night? But as he noticed Fili's sight over his face, and chest, and soon even downer, he seemed to blush and to become nervous as well. What was he looking at exactly? "F-fili.." he whispered, struggling slightly under him. But Kili was completely frozen when he noticed his hand slipping under his pants._  
  
Fili's brow began to sweat, but he just couldn't control his desire anymore; years later he would blame it on his hormones. Hearing his brother call his name in that foreign whisper lighted a spark in him; a spark that made him want to hear it over and over again. He felt his brother's pubes touch his fingers, until he finally laid his hand on Kili's penis, "Kili..." he whispered as he began to fondle the soft muscle.  
  
 _Kili gulped, getting a bit too nervous. He had never done such things ever and even if he knew these were private parts, he could not deny them to his brother; although, he felt very much afraid and he closed his eyes tightly. The idea of his older brother touching that part of him confused him, what did it mean? Sometimes Kili had woken up to it over his belly, hard as rock, but he had never really understood why. It was a surprise when he noticed how Fili's thing was also pushing out the tissue of his pants, when he dared to open an eye. His whole body was tense, and he suddenly felt no more cold._  
  
Fili saw Kili's confusion written all over his face, and it excited him more than he could have imagined. Other than himself he has never touched another dwarf this way. Well perhaps that one time with the dwarf maiden, but this was different! This is KILI his baby brother! But then the thought of someone else touch him like this irked him; he won't allow it. Suddenly he felt Kili hardened underneath his grasp, so he pulled Kili's trousers down, exposing his member and resumed his strokes, faster; Fili looked over at Kili and lust filled his eyes; his Kili withering by his touch flamed him, "Kili..." he said again, his voice becoming gruffer, his other hand roaming his little brothers body.  
  
 _Kili grabbed the sheets under him and meant to cover himself up. "N-no, Fili... w-what..." he had a hard time babbling, the strokes felt oddly good, but he was confused, he didn't want this, he felt so insecure and odd. "S-stop.." he begged in a faint voice, scared at Fili's lusty expression. What was even happening, he wondered, was this a sort of black magic or something? The touch on his chest was pleasant but he was too afraid to be soothed by it._  
  
When he heard his brother Fili's eyes blinked as if breaking from a trance and noticed for the first time what he was doing. His hands got shaky as he moved away from his naked little brother. Shaking his head in bewilderment at what he was doing; what he has done to Kili. He felt horribly disgusted with himself, "I...I'm sorry Kili..." and ran off from the room all the way outside, where he kicked a bucket and screamed.  
  
 _Kili was still frozen and gasped in relief when Fili finally got back to normal. Well, it was not so nice to see him storming out and shout outside of the room. He slowly looked down though and noticed how that thing was pulsating some. Insecure, he pulled up his pants again and pulled the sheets over his body, compensating the sudden warmness gone. He was as quiet as a little rat, not daring to say anything, not even knowing what he was supposed to do or think._  
  
Fili panted, erection fully gone of course, and kept cursing under his breath. He is Kili's older brother; his duty is to take care of him and not let anyone harm him. How in the world can he look at his brother's eyes when he was the one harming him? He scratched his head and then traced the braids his little brother had so lovingly made for him. He was worst than a troll. That was all that he had in mind that night. He didn't go back inside the house. By the next morning, Fili left without saying a word to Kili, he left his breakfast ready on the table and set out to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kili had a hard time sleeping, although he did manage to do so for a couple of hours. He hadn't heard the slight noises outside, of Fili preparing his breakfast. It was actually a surprise to see the table set so nicely; but there was no sign of him. He felt saddened; he almost wished he had let him go on last night so he could at least enjoy a breakfast together, make him some fresh nice braids again, and hug him before work. He hugged his own chest a bit, feeling cold. He sighed, feeling lonely all day; nearly the time Fili was supposed to arrive, he had eaten already, taken a bath and wore fresh clothes. Then, he wore his cloak and took his bow and arrows and left the house the most stealthily he could._  
  
At work, Fili was quiet and did as he was told, he wanted to think on nothing else but his work. His uncle noticed his quieter than usual demeanor and when asked if all was alright, he simply faked a smile as much as he could and replied, "Yes, uncle." To be honest he dreaded when the time came to go home. He walked slower than usual to their cottage; but was already planning what to cook for dinner that night. Salted pork and potatoes. His mouth was watering at the thought if it. When he finally reached the front door, he stood there for a few moments and sighed. He wasn't so sure how his brother would receive him, he would usually pounce on him with joy. He slowly opened the door and found no one to welcome him. Fili walked in and took his cloak and coat off and noticed Kili's were missing from the rack. Fili frowned. Did Kili ran away? He hoped in Durin not. So he decided not to panic and give Kili some time to return from whatever he was doing and went on to bathe before starting on dinner.  
  
 _Kili had managed to go outside for a while. He spent most of the afternoon shooting the few lonesome deer he encountered, and managed to catch three rabbits, which he was most proud of. He had put them into a pouch he always brought when hunting, for the smaller animals. If there was something Kili loved unconditionally, it was the trees, their smell, the feeling of sneaking between them, of sitting on the rocks beneath them, of looking through the forest. The night had fallen for hours. Fili was probably home by then, he thought, feeling a bit indecisive. He wanted to make himself missed just as he missed his older brother when he went off to work. It was a sort of revenge, but not really in the wish to harm him. Lately his insecurity of being left alone had grown. After a lot of  roaming around the foot of the Blue mountains, he decided it was time to go back. As he went down a little hill though, some howls broke the silence of the night, not much further from where he was._  
  
Fili was in the midst of seasoning the pork when he heard the deathly howl of Howls from a distance; his froze on the spot and a terrifying thought came to him, "Kili..." he muttered to himself and in no time he grabbed his coat, sword, given by his uncle as a coming of age present, and daggers and stormed out. "Kili!" he called nearby their cottage, "KILI!!"; no reply. He felt the blood leave his body when he looked over at the dark forest ahead of him. He gulped and just prayed for Kili's safety as he entered.  
  
 _Kili frowned some; wolves? Well that was perfect. THey had needed some furs for a while now, and he dreamed of having a thick sheet of wolf's fur to cover himself at night. He armed himself with an arrow, trotting backwards in direction of the Blue Mountain's gate, and checking the forest he was slowly leaving. He saw a shadow between the trees and his shot was quick, precise and strong. He actually surprised himself as he heard a yelp from the animal, which almost flew backwards and died as it reached the ground. Kili chuckled proudly, and soon after, another arrow flew from his bow as he struck a second wolf in the shadows._  
  
Fili ran around the forest, "KILI!!" he yelled but only heard the yelp of an animal as a response. It sounded like it was hurt or, most likely, killed. And then he heard another one fall. Fili frowned, it couldn't be, "KILI!!" he yelled as he ran towards the source of sounds.  
  
 _Kili was stunned when he heard Fili's voice. Had he been out to look for him? The idea put a smile on his face and he felt important, for once. He lowered his bow some, frowning more to spy on the forest, his back to the side where the Blue Mountains stood. Well, you see, his thoughts had wandered off from the real hunt and his worries had turned to look out for his brother; out of the blue, he noticed how one of the wolves was sprinting towards him, spawning from the shadow of a huge rock near him. He was swift, but not enough that time, as the howling animal leaped on him biting his arm, which fortunately was protected by his vambrace. Kili fell backwards as he let out a surprised shout. Damn animal!_  
  
At Kili's scream, Fili felt his heart race and so did his legs; finally catching on Kili's whereabouts he leaped over the dead wolves and jumped on the wolf's back piercing his sword right at the back of the its head. The wolf yelped in pain and withdrew back making Fili fall back and so did the dying animal on top of him. Damn animal!  
  
 _Kili had struggled just in time, and was surprised to see his brother leap into combat, just like a lion, and pierce the wolf like it was just a pup. His eyes were wide open and he jumped up, looking around, making sure no other wolf was approaching. Well, now they'd have three furs; one for each of their beds, and he could offer the third to Thorin._  
  
Fili groaned and looked around him; two dead wolves were at his face with arrows shot right at their eyes. Unbelievable; his little Kili was turning into an A grade hunter. But then he felt the wolf expire on top of him and brought him back to reality, "Kili...take this thing off me!!" he said shuffling underneath the dead weight.  
  
 _Kili kicked the third wolf over and lifted a hand towards him so he could help him stand up. "I think they're gone" he commented, looking around, his bow relaxed in one of his hands. "I think that one was their alpha, so they're gone". Indeed, Kili was becoming a good tracker, an excellent ranger and hunter._  
  
As soon as Fili stood up he grabbed his baby brother into a tight embrace, "DON'T. EVER. LEAVE. LIKE THIS AGAIN!!" he said but much from relief more than anything. He didn't let go of him for the longest time; holding him close. "I thought something awful happened to you!"  
  
 _Kili was surprised but the hug was more than welcome; it was strange, in the middle of a silent forest with so many little sounds from the wilderness. But he knew no wolves were around, and no other animal would dare to get out of their holes. He rolled his eyes some and chuckled at his older brother's demand. "Why? Now we have three brand new furs for our beds, and a gift for uncle." he said proudly. "I have to tell him, he'll be so proud!"_  
  
Fili looked over at his brother and then at their killings; he was proud at his brother, but he couldn't feed his ego after such careless decision. He knew his uncle would flare in flames if he knew how it happened; and he would be at blame for it all. "You did good, brother. You are proving to be a great archer and hunter at that. But...I don't think we should tell uncle just yet," he said as he wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed it. "Grab your arrows and let's carry these back home..."  
  
 _Kili was disappointed at his words, and he looked helpless; why so? "Well, it wasn't my intention to hunt wolves but... we can say so." he shrugged, looking at his brother sheathing his sword. As he picked up his arrows and prepared to take one of the lighter wolves, he went on "...I mean, I want to prove uncle I'm fit to fight already!"_  
  
Fili grabbed the two bigger ones and tied their paws together using a piece of cloth he cut from his coat and dragged them behind his back and started off, "What you did, was careless. He will not approve of you running off on your own. You're still young and it's my duty to look after you. But..I've been failing at it lately," that last part he said it mostly to himself.  
  
 _Kili didn't hear his last words really, but guessed the rest. He sighed again and looked all gloomy again. "Then what will we say if we cross him halfway? " entering with three wolves at their backs was not very discreet afterall. "Oh and, I got three rabbits; I think one of them is a hare, but not sure. It was a bit dark already"._  
  
Fili hesitated a bit; Kili was right, "You..just let me do the talking, understood?" He said and commented nothing about his brother's other game as they were about to enter the gates of the Blue Mountains, he gulped, "Kili, walk as fast as you can and don't look at anyone in the eyes." He warned his brother, "don't let anyone stop you, alright?"  
  
 _Kili giggled, finding it funny that they'd have to sneak around as thieves. "Sure," he said with a smile, adjusting the wolf on his shoulder; and also doing what he had been commanded to, not looking at anyone and walking fastly behind Fili._  
  
Fili knew Kili didn't understood in the serious peril they were in if they were caught by their uncle; he prayed to all the gods that they made it safe without anyone catching sight of them. But Kili's words seem to have proven right; here they were two dwarves carrying three dead wolves on their backs. EVERYONE laid their eyes on them, "Oh please..." Fili prayed, "Let us make it safe!" and quickened his steps hoping Kili would follow suit.  
  
 _And Kili did follow just fine, he was almost faster than him in fact. Just behind him, he avoided even glancing around, although he found the whole situation to be most amusing. "Relax, we just wanted furs, our beds aren't warm enough..." he started stating different arguments they could use._  
  
"For Durin's sake don't mention our beds Kili," was all Fili thought. He could quickly think of other ways to warm their beds; and none of them required wolf fur. He saw their homes just a few steps away, they were practically home free!  
  
  
 _Kili remembered what had happened the night before and he gulped quickly; that's all he could think when he thought of beds. Well, and the new furs. At last, they had made it safe until there. The door closed heavily behind them as they got into the warm living room. Kili dropped the wolf next to one of the walls, slowly getting rid of all the things he had on him. He dropped his pouch on the table, and to his room to take off his clothes, quiver and bow. "Home at last, "he sighed from there._  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Fili laid the two other bigger ones just behind the smaller one and breathed in deep as he realized they made it safe; suddenly he began to laugh and soon it became uncontrollable; its been ages since he felt like a little dwarfling hiding after a mischievous deed from his uncle. He crouched down as his stomach ached from all the laughing; his lungs asking for air that laughter prevented them from getting.  
  
 _Kili heard Fili's sudden laughs and he rose an eyebrow, curiously. He walked back to the living room to check on him and found him crouching, dead laughing in there, and Kili even thought he could see the sparkles of some tears. He started laughing himself as well; afterall, Fili's laughter was contagious and funny to hear. He did not need a reason to laugh just like him for a long moment._  
  
Fili's laughter subsided slightly so he could finally breath and laid on his side, catching his breath; it felt good to laugh. He looked back and saw Kili laughing with him and that made him smile wider. Kili was much easier to make him laugh; but his laugh and smile reminded him of sunlight and adored the way he looked so cute each time. He finally found the strength to stand, "I'm going to have to skin these tonight, to let them dry overnight and all day tomorrow," he said looking over the wolves.  
  
 _Kili had been crouching next to the table as well when they finally calmed down their laughter and stood up. "Indeed," he nodded, looking at the animals, "I'll help you" After All, he had gotten into the trouble, and he had to get better at skinning and such things; it was also the hunter's duty to do so and he couldn't allow himself to be bad or clumsy at it._  
  
Fili smiled and nodded, "Alright, but first, supper," he said as he headed towards the abandoned pork. He washed his hands and resumed his deed, "So," he began to say, "You caught rabbits?"  
  
 _"Oh, yes" he said, rushing to his precious hunting pouch. He got out two fat rabbits, and indeed, a big hare. "Here." he said, handing him the little corpses, as he felt hunger lightening his stomach._  
  
Fili looked over at his brother's game and was amazed, "I shall skin these as well and save their meat for tomorrow. A feast is at hand! Perhaps," he said as he side glanced Kili, "We can invite uncle Thorin and tell him of your improved hunting skills."  
  
 _Oh, feasts, Kili loved them. Lots of food and ale and laughter, and songs from distant lands such as Erebor. He widened his eyes though at his idea, and jumped from excitement through the living room. Oh yes, uncle Thorin would be so proud of him! "Ohhhh yes yes yes" he shouted, eyes shining very bright. Earning his uncle's respect from an early age was one of his dreams._  
  
Fili chuckled at his brother's reaction. Ah, he knew him too well. But the thing is he did had in mind to have a meeting with their uncle. He was thinking on it while at work; perhaps the chance of Kili living with Thorin would be a good idea. At least until he sorted his feelings out. He glanced over at the overjoyed Kili and smiled. Yeah, it seemed for the best. For Kili's sake.  
  
 _Kili stopped for a second thought, "Well, but when will it be?" he asked curiously, "Surely not ... now?!" he looked around at the kind of messy living room. Well, the wolves weren't skinned, nor the rabbits or hare._  
  
Fili shook his head smiling, "No. I'll let you know when. But in the meantime, dinner is ready," and handed Kili the tray of salted pork so he would take it to the table, "We have a lot of cleaning up to do before uncle steps afoot here."  
  
 _Kili sat down quite quickly and realized how tired and hungry he was. His head seemed to spin for some seconds as he looked down at the plate. "Woah I'm really dizzy" he commented, shaking his head a bit. He felt drowsy but started eating, which slowly got him feeling better._  
  
"You alright?" Fili asked concerned as he sat himself in front of Kili, "Or is this all too much excitement for you?" he mocked as he took a good helping of the pork; Durin bless his own cooking skills.  
  
 _"Yeah, just tired" he said, "I spent all afternoon roaming out there, it was nice!" Kili was thrilled indeed, his day had been one of the most interesting in the last months. Pity he couldn't have come as well. "There were lots of mushrooms and news plants I had never seen. Also I ate some strawberries and they were so tasty. But not very big."_  
  
Fili looked up at Kili, "Kili, you should be careful with the things you put in your mouth. Especially if you don't know what they are.' he said but smiled. He was very glad to see Kili in a such a mood. "I had a very long day. Just like yesterday, only with more work," and chuckled. "I wished I had the time to fool around the forest like you did."  
  
 _"It's alright, I know what I put into my mouth!" he grumbled, eating a mouthful of pork and chewing it happily. It seemed as if they had both forgotten last night already. "Well, don't you have days off? You can't just work all day, all the days!"_  
  
Fili shrugged, "I do have a free day. But from the looks of things I think I'd much rather spend it resting than running around," and took a huge gulp of ale and burped.  
  
 _Kili chuckled; well, it was more of a happy activity indeed. "Yes, but.. but being an adult sounds awesome too" he declared, imitating his brother unconsciously: he drank some ale again, holding his cup with both hands and looking funny. Then burping again and giggling cutely._  
  
Fili smirked and shook his head; he had the same thoughts once, but now he wasn't too sure of it. Kili still had the pleasure of looking dwarfling-ish and getting away with mostly anything; and lord was he adorable still drinking from his mug with both hands. He sighed when he stood up and took his plate over the stone counter and stretched his arms, "Time for more work. We have to skin those things before they begin to spoil."  
  
 _Kili was finished soon after and agreed rapidly "Indeed" he was excited about it, he hadn't really skinned anything in weeks now. He went over to the wolves and picked the lighter one which he had brought._  
  
The last thing Fili wanted to do was this, to be honest, but Kili was so excited about the whole thing he had to put up a front from the exhaustion invading his body; so he picked up his skinning knives and the two other wolves and dragged them out.  
  
 _Kili was indeed very excited, and they stayed outside of their little stony house for more than one hour, skinning and cleaning away the animal's corpses. The little dwarf was happy to finally perform this task almost on his own - he had skinned one rabbit and one of the wolves on his own, and had learnt a bunch of things that day. When they were done with it, they finally went back in. Kili felt filthy and decided he was going to have another bath that day. "Bueurk look at my hands" he commented giggling, "And yours for that matter. I'm gonna take a bath."_  
  
Fili snickered and agreed, "Alright. But be quick about it. I can't stand the stench of blood any longer." And looked over their bloody hands and clothes.  
  
 _Kili agreed, "Alright". And indeed he didn't take much long. Well, only the part of making the water boil and then cool out a bit took the longest. Otherwise, it was mostly brushing off the sweat from his body and the blood from his arms. It was only then that he noticed some deeper scratches on his arms, which would probably mark his skin forever, maybe. He peeked at his vambraces and they had indeed been destroyed by the wolf's jaws and fangs. "Damn animal!" he whispered; he had loved his vambraces for the longest he could remember. Once ready, he got out of the little room. He was barechest again, his slightly muscled arms and shoulders starting to build up as he grew up. His chest was almost hairless, excepted the thin darker wool that was only starting to show up. "Your turn brother."_  
  
Fili looked up and almost choked at his brothers sight; was he trying to tempt him?! Has he forgotten what happened? No, of course not. Kili is not perverse, just naive. Fili only nodded as he passed right by Kili, their shoulders bumped but Fili didn't stopped and closed the door behind him. He shook his head and disrobed himself, he barely waited for the water to boil. Cold. That's what he needed for his filthy thoughts.  
  
 _Kili was impatient to have his new wolf pelt to cuddle to. Finally he was ready to face a long winter, if it ever came. His light pants were comfortable but he was already a bit cold. So he want to Kili's room to close the window, but he found himself daydreaming in front of it. He could only see the rest of the Blue Mountains profile over the slightly lighter sky. The moon was half full and it still managed to illuminate the lands a bit. And the stars... they looked so pretty as well._  
  
Fili finished up in the bathroom; his sore muscles felt better. Working over at the forge was really helping his build. He put on his trousers and grabbed the towel to dry his dripping hair as he went to his room. He was surprised to see Kili there, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
 _Kili was off, far away, imagining himself on a mighty horse and galloping through the hills and shooting arrows. He 'woke up' to the sound of Fili asking what he was doing there. He turned around, "I was coming to close the window," he smiled, "But I got lost. Look at these stars, there are just as many as before! Tomorrow will be a great day too."_  
  
Fili raised an eyebrow at him, but looked out the window and indeed the stars shone bright as jewels; it was rather breath taking, "Beautiful..." he muttered, "Why close the window, though?" he said backing away from his brother's side. He didn't want to have any odd thoughts again.  
  
 _Kili smiled at his brother's comment. He liked it too. Well, they were brothers, and he assumed both dreamed of going into the wilderness like heroes in a mighty quest of some sort. Why close the window? Well, he had felt cold, but he wasn't as chilly now that he had gotten used to it. As he glanced backwards to see his brother walking away, something tickled him. He saw his brother's strong back, his muscles hardened from days of working now, his hairy arms. Even the line of his spine he could guess when it disappeared under his pants. Kili caught himself blushing heavily and looked away, embarrassed and confused. Why was he looking at his brother in such a way now, too?_


	7. Chapter 7

Fili tossed his towel aside and at the lack of his brother's response he looked back at Kili, "What's wrong?" he asked and saw how Kili was still looking out the window, so he went over to his side and looked out the window, "You saw something?"  
  
 _Kili blushed heavily when he realized he had totally forgotten to answer. He looked at him with big eyes, "Err no no; I wanted to close the door because.. Uh, I mean the window... the window. It's cold." he babbled._  
  
Fili frowned at his brother; well this was odd. "Are you alright? You're not catching a fever now are you?" and touched his forehead with a hand. "I don't feel that cold."  
  
 _Kili looked down, he was avoiding eye contact again. Fever? Well, no it wasn't it. "Nah, not that cold. I just felt a bit chilly." he quickly replied._  
  
Fili curved his lips in his pout and shrugged, "Alright," and turned to leave, "You can sleep here if you want to keep stargazing. I'll...sleep in your room tonight."  
  
 _Kili looked desperate for a moment. He grabbed his arm before he could get away, "Wait, n-no." he murmured._  
  
Fili turned and looked at his brother's grasp and then at him with confused eyes, "Eh?"  
  
 _Kili was biting his lip nervously and he looked confused as well. He lowered his head in shame. "Fili... can you, please, explain me something?" he couldn't even look at him, he was suddenly a bit shaky even from the sudden stress._  
  
Fili swallowed at his brothers odd demeanor, "What is it, Kili?" for some reason he was beginning to feel nervous as well.  
  
 _Kili scratched his head quickly. He gulped and glanced down, pointing at the strange shape that was starting to point out of his sleeping pants.  "Can you please explain me what this is for?" Indeed. Little confused Kili was having an erection._  
  
Fili looked down where his brother pointed and immediately blushed and backed away. "Urhm...uh...Kili...uhm..." Fili started to babble; what was he suppose to say to this? "T-that's uh..." he scratched his forehead and a loss of words.  
  
 _Kili remembered last night but it had been different. Now he was just standing and it had appeared slowly. He looked at FIli this time, watching as he got babbly and nervous as well. Kili bit his lip, but he could not look away from his brother. Indeed, he kept lowering his eyes but his look was still on him, wandering through his brother's body. He had grown so much stronger with the years. Like it was still the little body of a dwarfling who used to take bath in the same tub as him, or the same that he slept with in the same little wooden bed years and years ago. It was a different body, and yet something so familiar about it. It was like Fili's skin was screaming to be touched... it looked so nice under the torch's light._  
  
Fili was noticing his brother's gaze on him. It reminded him of his own from last night, "Kili..." he said as he began to walk backwards, he had to leave the room. This was his baby brother, his little Kili, whom he has shared so much with. His breathing began to hitch slightly; he had to admit he was feeling very aroused by the way Kili was looking at him; and he was bare chested like him, of course his eyes wandered on him as well. So he began to feel the ache down his groin again. He had to evacuate now.  
  
 _Kili pressed his lips together in an attempt of controlling himself but he really couldn't. Indeed, they were brothers but... wasn't it even more of a reason? The youngest suddenly looked back at him; straight in his blue eyes. And he paced towards him slowly, taking his hand and squeezing it some so he could calm down. "What happened yesterday... er.. I'm sorry" he babbled._  
  
Fili stumbled on a chair and almost fell back when their eyes locked, "Y-yesterday? Kili..yesterday was wrong! I was wrong! Not you..." Now he felt his cheeks grow hot; Kili was having some kind of power over him, putting him on the spot and being rather...forward.  
  
 _Kili squeezed his hand so he wouldn't aggress the chair any longer. "Shh." he just did. He slowly pressed his other hand against his brother's cheek, gently. "I just... " he snorted a bit, feeling a bit weird still, "I just need to know why this is.." Kili glanced down quickly. "I just want to know if this is what is making me really want to kiss you right now?"_  
  
Fili's eyes widened, the room was getting filled with too much hormones for even him to control. He has never let his brother on the dark; whenever he had a question about something Fili would answer him as best he could. He swallowed hard and simply nodded to his little brother as his answer.  
  
 _Was it because of it? Or was it because he wanted to kiss him that it grew like this? Kili did not know, but he didn't need to right now. Knowing it was correlated sufficed him. In a rather slow motion, his face got closer to his. His lips brushed his brother's slowly. He could feel his breath on his face, taste him, inhale his scent he knew so well. They were locked together by a strong kiss, which was getting warmer and warmer as the seconds passed. Soon, Kili had kissed him with so much passion that Fili's back was against the wall._  
  
Fili practically growled when his back hit the wall, all the while he fought with all his might to not touch Kili because he knew he would lose it and there would be no turning back; but the kiss, lord, that kiss. It was burning him, it was burning both of them and sure enough his own erection rose from it's forceful slumber. "Kili..." he groaned as he bit Kili's bottom lip, "Stop..."  
  
 _Kili was clumsy but the kiss was honest, making it nearly perfect for both of them. He did  not notice really how his own body leaned on him, how it was seducing and arousing, and inviting. He was soon not even chilly; he was in fact quite warm. Stop? Oh, but... it felt like the perfect time to... let his body speak. "Why stop?" he murmured, just pulling up his lips for some centimeters. "This isn't good?"_  
  
Fili was on a verge, his little brother was 100 times more irresistible than ever. his hand were shaky but he cupped Kili's face between his hands, "Oh Kili...this is..." he wasn't sure how to answer anymore. His brain was shouting wrong!! In so many levels this was all wrong! But his heart...his heart..."This is good..." he said, in so many levels, he meant that. So he leaned in and gave his brother his kiss of love; it wasn't hungry, it wasn't rushed; it was honest, and gentle, and with experience from kisses he shared with other dwarf maidens, but none like this one, ambushed with love.  
  
 _They looked at eachother longly, while they spoke, or rather babbled... If it was good then why stop? Kili smiled slowly, his own hands touching Fili's braids, the ones he had made. And his hair, which he caressed slowly. He was still very nervous, but not really scared like yesterday. He was constantly feeling that thing down there getting in the way as they were pressed up against each other; it mattered little though when Fili suddenly leaned himself and kissed him. It was overwhelmingly good, and a slight sound could be heard in his throat. A little surprised roar, a pleased one. He gripped Fili's hair somewhat roughly, behind his head, as he expired into the kiss. It was odd, it felt also a bit forbidden, but there was an undeniable pleasure in it._


	8. Chapter 8

Fili muffled a moan into the kiss as he felt Kili tug on his hair; this was getting heated again. So without breaking their kiss he picked up Kili by his legs and took them to the bed. He laid Kili down and he got on top of him; he looked at his little flushed brother; catching his breath after that long kiss. He himself panted; there was no turning back, that much he knew. But now these were uncharted waters for Fili; he has never been this intimate with anyone before. He only went as far as kisses with maidens. Although yesterday was different, this time he knew there were going to go all the way, he was conscious about it and it made him nervous. So he looked over at Kili's form, then back at his face, "Kili..." he said and  put Kili's arms like he did the night before and leaned in again for a kiss, only this time he went for his neck, he has heard older dwarves talk about it, maybe this was the way to go.  
  
 _Kili was transported onto the bed. He could feel chills down his spine as he grew a bit more nervous, but he inhaled deeply to keep it together. His whole body was trembling for something he did not yet know and he breathed heavily as he looked up at his brother... who was soon at his neck, kissing him there. It turned out to be an extremely turn-on for the youngest, who let out a loud sigh... "Uh Fili... t-this... uh. So good.." he managed to babble, gripping and messing some with the blonde hair._  
  
Fili responded with a muffled, "Mhm!" he wasn't sure why he did it, maybe to reassure himself that he was doing it right according to Kili's delicious responds. He didn't knew how good it felt for him every time Kili messed around with his hair; made him feel wanted. So he decided to trail his kisses onto his brother's chest; he smelled good like oats, obviously like their soap. He gave chaste kisses all over Kili's chest and trailed lower on his abdomen.  
  
 _Listening to Fili's little moans was just as arousing as everything he was doing. His whole body was reacting so strangely, all this was so new to him. Like his whole skin was ten times more sensitive than it should be. His hands still holding his hair, it still tickled him some as Fili got lower to his chest and then abdomen. He cringed violently the more he went down and his breath was stopped for moments, now some long impatient moans flew out of his mouth._  
  
Fili could feel his brother's breathing underneath the moving flesh on his mouth; he added a tongue now to his kisses and he was getting more and more aroused as he heard his brother's uncontrollable moans. Without him noticing he was pushing his brother's trouser with his chin; he was that hungry for more of his brother's skin. He opened his eyes when he felt what he thought was fur against his lips, but when he looked down he had reached Kili's groin; he looked over at Kili and judging by the look on his face he was really enjoying everything. That brought a smirk on his lips and he looked down at what he has done thus far, traces of his saliva were all over Kili, and that waked a sense of possessiveness in him. He wanted more than just his saliva on Kili, his Kili. So he sat up and smoothly began to caress him up and down his torso, each time he would teasingly push even further his pants down.  
  
 _Kili's hands were holding his brother's blond locks, feeling the braids he had done two days ago; they still looked neat and clean for someone who was now working at the forge all day. His muscles kept on cringing, the feeling of someone else touching him so intimately was still odd, but felt strangely good. His breathing was heavy, he kept on looking down at what Fili was doing. He did not know for sure, but it looked attractive, and the more this was true, the harder he was getting down there. As his pants were slowly going down, he felt more chills and he goosebumped some, specially in his arms and snorted. "Huh... cold" he murmured to justify his sudden violent tremble._  
  
Fili nodded, he wasn't sure why he did, but frankly his brother's response sounded funny to him. It was a front, of that he was sure. So he finally pulled Kili's trousers all the way down and took them off. Once again, Kili was naked in front of him; but this time Kili wanted it too, right? Fili looked over his brother's hardened member and took it as a yes. Now that he thought of it, his own erection was being a real bother inside his trousers and having Kili naked was giving him much more ache down there, so he too took them off as well. For a brief moment Fili wasn't sure what to do next, he just stared at his little brother; but the longer he stared the more longing he felt for having Kili close, so he crawled on top of him again. Their penises touched as he lowered his hip; he took a deep breath grabbing Kili's arms and kissed him.  
  
 _Kili was not sure what came next, and so he was laying awkwardly there, waiting for his brother to make the moves, his shivers growing more intense as he thought of how cold he was without his pants. He looked quite cute with his innocent gaze. When Fili laid down over him, it was one of the best sensations he had ever had. He almost gasped from the sudden warmness all over him. Their bodies completely glued together, in harmony, seemed to burn at each other's touches. "Nnnn..." the dwarfling couldn't help but make little sounds, specially at the touch down there which was so damn good; even when the sounds were muffled into another hot kiss._  
  
This all felt unreal; and yet it was real. To think this was happening with Kili of all dwarves. It felt so good being this close to him; tasting, smelling, and touching him. His brother's noises weren't cute for him anymore, they were enticing him, exciting him more and more, "Mhmph..." he muffled into the kiss as he grinded his hip against Kili's; it was making him move into a rhythm almost instinctively. He felt a hot wave invade his body with each movement.  
  
 _Kili's arms encircled his brother's chest, his hands slowly caressing his downer back as they kissed. The movements they were making, he could feel it too. It was instinctive, and it was rhythm and perfectly paced. They were moving quite harmoniously for a first time. The youngest's hands quickly started gripping on his brother's flesh; he was soon massaging his butt, finding it quite funny but also he thought it could maybe make his brother more happy. After all, he loved massages, did he not? Kili was actually enjoying this and didn't feel much nervous - his kiss was more daring and he slowly kissed Fili's lower lip, pulling a bit on it._  
  
"MMmmmm...." Fili moaned by his brother's surprising bold moves, which made him  more aggressive with his ministrations. He grabbed Kili by the hair with one hand shoved his tongue deep into Kili's mouth, licking it as if he owned it. His slowly scratched Kili's side with his other hand and grinding much harder onto him. If it were dwarflingly possible to trespass the stone bed, they would have. "Kili..." he groaned as he tugged and nip his lips with his teeth. Suddenly, grinding against him wasn't enough for Fili.  
  
 _Kili goosebumped even more at Fili's rapid and brutal movements; it didn't really scare him as much as yesterday. It felt good, it made him smirk some; who knew he would be desired this way by his older brother. His skin was boiling, he could swear he was already sweating down there. "Fili.." he submissively groaned back. Him too felt that this wasn't enough yet; if they could, he wished their whole bodies would merge together as one. Because this felt so heavenly._  
  
Fili pulled away slightly; their panting breaths mingling in the heated air around them. He wanted to be inside Kili and he understood where to go, so he sat up and spreaded Kili's legs and wrapped them around his hip. He looked over at Kili as he lifted him slightly and guided his penis right at his entrance, "This could hurt..." he told him; he wanted Kili's approval.  
  
 _Kili was saddened when his brother sat up; when he made him wrap his legs around him, he felt suddenly insecure about being so exposed so he felt his cheeks burn a little; and imagine his face when he understood what he was about to do. "W-what? N-no" he babbled, slightly getting up on his elbows. "T..there?" His eyes were round as two marbles._  
  
Fili raised his eyebrows with a small smirk, "Well...yes," he said; suddenly he didn't felt like having Kili's approval; he wanted this, he wanted Kili, but, "I want you Kili...I need you. I want to be close to you and I want to do this," he said growing a bit impatient, so he pushed a bit inside.  
  
 _Fili's words were like magic and he nodded slightly; well how odd this was, he thought, slowly laying back again. It sure was a weird thing to do... and it hurt, and it hurt a lot as his brother slowly slipped inside. "Nnnnghhh.." he tried not to make too much noise, but it was very difficult._  
  
Fili tried to be as gentle as possible but it was turning out to be a difficult task; he has never felt such a pleasurable sensation around his penis as he felt Kili's tight walls surround him. His thrusts became more quicker; he really couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned down and began to kiss Kili's neck as he pumped into him harder and faster, "Hnn...Kili...ooooh...Kili...." he panted near his ear as he got into the moment. He has never felt so close to anyone like this before; he really thought he was reaching the stars they saw earlier.  
  
 _His forehead was sweating some with the nervousness. "F-fili.. slowly please..." he begged, not really ready for him to go much faster. But Fili obviously couldn't control it, and as the seconds flew by he understood that if he relaxed, it got slightly easier. His older brother was indeed slowly increasing the speed and the strength. "Huh, Filiii..." he answered back, his mouth wide open as he moaned strongly now, his eyes closed, his hands strongly gripping on the sheets. Fili felt so big inside him it was insane. He was getting so worked up that the moans were almost like shouts, and he probably could be heard from outside; maybe. His own penis was hard as rock and he soon felt some weird things happening with it. Before he could even understand, a white liquid spread out of it and covered his belly._  
  
Fili heard his brother's pleas but he just couldn't hold back, especially after hearing his brother's wild moans; he almost put a hand over his mouth to muffle them, but his body was telling him it was time. So he gripped his hands tight on Kili's hips and thrusted; he felt Kili come between them and that brought a rush to his own dick, however unlike Kili, he controlled his moan to a very gruff groan when he came inside him. He panted and let his body go limp on top of Kili, "Oh..for the love of Durin..." he said between breaths. His eyes were a bit blurry but his focus became more clear  and leaned up just slightly to look at Kili; he was as sweaty as he was, Fili reached in and freed Kili's face from the strands of hair that stuck to his face and rubbed a thumb against his cheek.  
  
 _Kili felt a sudden warmness spread inside him and he understood the same had happened to Fili. They were both panting heavily, and feeling his brother's body all over him again made him hug him faintly; it was like he had no other strength in him. "Well said..." he answered in a chuckle. He smiled when Fili put one of his brown bangs off of his face and brushed his thick thumb over his cheek. The youngest dwarf watched him silently, a cute smile still over his lips. He wished this would honestly never end, he felt so comfortable like this._  
  
Fili smiled at his little Kili but rolled to the side; too tired to utter another word. He sighed loudly and looked up the ceiling with a hand on his chest. They did it. Will things change now? Well one thing’s for certain, he would forget about talking to his uncle about Kili moving in with him. After tonight, he wouldn't be able to breath if Kili wasn't around. He side glanced at Kili and put an arm over him bringing him closer to his side.  
  
 _Kili automatically rolled a bit to the side to face him; his breathing still quite fast. He didn't move the downer part of his body, as it felt weird. He felt a bit filthy in all the sweat and whatever that white liquid was on his belly and butt. He let Fili bring him closer, and he nested his head on his shoulder some, his eyes were only half-opened._  
  
Fili breathed in deep and noticed the odd smell that lingered in the air but he didn't care, he was too into the afterglow, "Go to sleep Kili," he said as he softly caressed Kili's forearm, but mostly he said it for himself; he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep a lot faster than usual.  
  
 _Kili wasn't very sleepy, he felt some pain down there still, pulsating to the rythm of his own heart; that, or he still could feel Fili thrusting inside of him. His cheeks were blushed from all the excitement and he bit his lip as he realized what they had been doing. He had no idea what it was, to be honest, but it just felt that it was indeed, a big deal. Somehow he felt even closer to his brother than before. Little Kili had no real time to answer, and he realized he was staring at a sleeping Fili after a bit. So the youngest just chuckled, covered both of them with the sheets and kissed his brother's cheek cutely, before nesting again against his chest and sleep with him._  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Fili woke up feeling very rested. He shuffled a bit and felt a foreign weight on him; when he looked down he saw a hairy head on his chest that belonged to Kili. He also noticed that he never moved from his position all night long and that Kili managed to lay a leg on top of his and half his body on his torso; he could feel a stream of saliva on his chest as well and the sound of Kili's soft snore. Fili smiled and chuckled and wondered how he could untangle himself from his little brother's imprisonment without waking him.But he managed to do it; he arranged Kili and tucked him in. They were both naked; they slept together naked. Fili still couldn't believe they had done...well that! He went to the bathroom to clean himself off. So many things he wanted to ask Kili; so many things going through his head at the moment.  
  
 _Kili was sleeping literally like a rock. But when his brother shifted away, it was inevitable for him to actually not feel comfortable anymore. He rolled over a bit and slowly started remembering last night as he still felt the huge pain down there. Fili wasn't here anymore, but he could hear him in the next room; or so he thought? He stretched his body longley, yawning as well._

  
Fili went back to the room after his bath to get dressed, to his surprise he found his brother half awake, "Oh...morning," he said rather shyly; he wasn't really prepared to confront Kili. So with a small bow he took his towel off and began to dress.  
  
 _Kili was still stretching and he looked back shyly at his brother. "Good morning," he murmured, just laying there lazily, and watching Fili getting ready for work. It was always so sad to see him do so right before leaving._  
  
Fili finished up putting his boots and looked at himself in the mirror; thanks to kili's tugging and pulling his hair last night, his braids got messy. He remembering the rush that brought him, so he turned over to Kili, "Mind you do my braids again?"  
  
 _Kili opened his eyes a bit more at his request. Braids at this hour of the morning? He sat up and rubbed his face some. "Sure, just sit over here" he requested, trying to wake up a bit more so he could be able to do them properly._  
  
Fili smirked and sat in front of his naked little brother, the sight of his sleepy form was making him want to throw him back and eat him up in kisses...and slam into him just to hear him scream for him. But he shook his head and tried to stay focused; he had to leave for work.  
  
 _Kili could feel his scent again; he bit his lip strongly as he started shifting his brother's hair and organizing it so he could at first undo the messy braids. His throat was knotted for a while, he didn't really know what to say today. He usually would be talking a lot by now and making jokes, and whatnot. So he giggled some before adding, "Sitting up hurts a lot..." he commented before blushing some._  
  
That did it for Fili, Durin bless his little brother's heart, he laughed so hard he fell to the floor. He looked over at Kili, "Well, my hair didn't undid itself dear brother. And the scratches on my back stingged when I bathed," and gave him  a playful smile.  
  
 _Kili was surprised to see him bursting into laughter and actually falling onto the floor. After worrying for some seconds about the fall, he actually started laughing too, his face a bit redder. "Y-your back stinged? Really?" he was surprised, looking at him with an half opened mouth._  
  
Fili sat up looking into his brother's eyes, "Your caresses weren't exactly...smooth," he grinned and turned his back to im again and resumed his position. His brother was adorable.  
  
 _"Pfffft... yes they were.." he answered, pouting. He had undone two of the side braids by now and was trying to make the hair look neater; without real success. But, feeling daring, he got on his knees behind Fili and actually started to caress his brother's neck slowly, his hands slowly sliding down his chest. And as he sank down some, his mouth was soon by his brother's ear. "Is this smooth enough now?"_  
  
Fili frowned when he felt no hands on his hair but down his neck and his skin bumped at the soothing sensation, his eyes widened when he felt Kili's hand into his tunic and down his chest; but it was his brother's words that made a chill run down his spine. He had an instant erection as the moist words hit his ear; so he pulled Kili's hand out of his tunic and flipped him onto his lap; it was very thrilling to see him naked while he was fully clothed. Their faces close now, Fili did what he wanted to do since he opened his eyes that morning, he claimed his little brother's lips, holding him in a tight embrace against him.  
  
 _Kili had a smirk on his face all the way to Fili's lap; even his kiss had a sort of new fire now. Afterall he knew a bit more about seducing stuff and he found it fun and even strangely obsessive. It was a relief when their lips locked again in a tender kiss. Kili wrapped his arms slowly around Fili's neck, keeping him close as well._  
  
Fili hands wandered all over his brother's body; it was all exposed for him to do as he pleased. The more he felt him, the more his groin hurt; he wanted to claim Kili's body again. He grabbed  Kili's buttocks hard and still locked in the kiss he pushed himself forward making Kili lay against the floor, but then he heard the chirp of a bird outside and that brought him back to reality, "I have to go!" he almost yelled sitting straight, and when he caught his image on the mirror he noticed his hair was still a mess, "Kili my braids!"  
  
 _Kili was honestly really up for it again. His hands all over him, the look in his eyes, everything was perfect... except for the fact that it was day already. He looked gloomy when the bird chirped outside; he knew he would've done better in closing that damn window yesterday night! "Just, relax brother." he smiled some as he sat up on his leg again, "You can say... you had a problem" His mouth was close to Fili's ear again and this time he nibbled the lobe of it. "A problem you had to solve." His hand sneaked down to Fili's pants and he touched his erection, slowly caressing it._  
  
Fili gasped; where did his little Kili learned to be such a tempter? Not that he minded, but he sure would like an answer later. Fili sighed in pleasure; he gave up. He loosened his trouser so Kili could have more space to move and leaned back supporting his weight on his elbows, "You little troll..." he moaned tilting his head back.  
  
 _Kili smirked when Fili gave up, leaning backwards on his elbows. It surely was a nice spot but he had no idea what to do on top really. It looked fun, but the only idea which popped to his head was to caress him down there; after all Fili was all cloaked up. His hand got sneakier and slipped inside of the trousers now and he looked at his brother with firey eyes._  
  
This was really exciting him, having his little brother touch him like this; he looked over at him and locked his eyes with Kili's now intense ones. His breathing started to hitch with each stroke his brother did; he bit his lower lip closing his eyes and concentrating on his brother's hand on his member, "Mmm, Kili..."  
  
 _Kili leaned forward more, like a wild cat leaning on its prey right before a kill; his hand was very daring that morning and he was holding all of his older brother's member, grabbing and pulling at it rather ferociously and with such hunger; the dwarfling had a huge smile on his face. "I won't let you go without having your breakfast first.." Who would have known Kili could be such a dirty-talker? He himself was surprised, but found it mostly amusing and it made him feel great, actually. "_  
  
He smirked at his brother's grin, "Oh..give it to me, dear brother...," Fili moaned moving his hips along his brother's hand; this side of Kili was thrilling him. He could feel his whole body grow hot, especially after being fully clothed, but that just made it even more exciting. He lustfully licked his lips looking at his biggest tempter.  
  
 _Kili's tongue poked out of his mouth as well and he licked his lips slightly, slowly. Oh, well, he would, wouldn't he? The youngest suddenly pushed Fili's chest down against the bed so he would be laying completely. He looked bossy with such bold moves, and like a wild cat again he crawled some more over him; and suddenly, also leaned down towards Fili's virility and brushed it with his wet lips softly._  
  
Fili hissed as he grasped the sheet tightly with his hands; his brother's lips against his penis was the most intoxicating sensation he has ever felt. "Hnnng....(dwarf swear here)...Kili..." he moaned. His penis retracted as it felt Kili's hot breath on it.  
  
 _Kili expired all over it on purpose, supposing it would feel good for him. So he went further and dared to slowly lick it upside down, glancing over at him to check on his facial expression. He was swearing so Kili supposed again that he was probably more than feeling good._  
  
Fili was withering by his brother's ministrations; pre cum began to surface. He began to pant leaning up, he needed more than just licks, and reached out to Kili's head, "Put it in your mouth," he said gruffly and guided Kili's head.  
  
 _Kili did as his Fili commanded, smirking at his bossiness. He never changed, did he? So Kili tried his best as he put it inside, instinctively sucking a bit on it. He groaned a bit as he did so. FIli was far from getting to work soon that day._  
  
Fili eyes rolled back as soon as Kili first suckled him and the vibration of his voice against his member made him shiver, "Oohng Kili! MMM...yes..!" he said as his hip thrusted into Kili's mouth.  
  
 _Kili tried not to gasp too much and kept on sucking; it was actually not really difficult after getting the hang of it. Noticing how Fili was loving it, he moaned more as he had him all inside his mouth, slightly twisting his neck as he pleasured him. Hearing him moan his name like that made him harder himself, too._  
  
Fili's panting became more and more constant as he felt him himself come close, he would have never thought his little Kili be so skilled at this, sure the thought had come to him before now that they were intimate, but to have Kili make the first move on that sure made this much more pleasurable, "Ungh...I'm..I'm coming..!" and with a loud groan he came into Kili's mouth; he threw himself back, hands fully digged into his hair, eyes closed, and a smirked across his lips, "Oh Durin..." he exhaled.  
  
 _Kili wasn't really expecting that, even though Fili had warned him; he coughed some afterwards and rubbed his mouth with his forearm and then looked at overwhelmed Fili. His tunic was slightly dirty from this but Kili did not notice, nor really care. He was too busy smirking at his accomplishment, but he was still very aroused when he crawled over his brother, partly laying his hips down over him._  
  
Fili layed there panting, trying to gather his thoughts after going through heaven and back. He looked up feeling the weight on his body and found a little naked fiend on top of him, "Kili," he said trying to sit up, "I really need to get to the forge. Uncle will be really upset with me..." he felt odd, like pleading for mercy to a pleasure demon; though the thought of it made him smirk.  
  
 _Kili wouldn't even hear of such things again. He was tired, tired of hearing about their uncle and his work at the forge. They had so many dwarves to do such jobs! If they needed swords fixed, they'd better do it themselves. The youngest rushing into a burning kiss, not only to make him shut up but to feel the warmness of his tongue which he missed already so much. When he pulled out from the kiss, he was looking right into his eyes, almost puppy eyes, but also the kind of eyes that hypnotized, charmed and looked almost terrifying to defy. "For Durin's sake, all you really need to do is take care of me" he grumbled possessively, "There are enough bloody dwarves in the realm to do your work, and more if need be!"_  
  
If Fili ever thought it be impossible to get a second erection that fast,he was wrong. That kiss, that need, that desire, and those eyes that he could never deny; true, Kili still didn't understood the position they were by being Thorin's nephews, they were both princes, heirs of Durin and they needed to set an example especially now that they were on exile. But it seemed that at least just for today, he would have to comply his little brother's ..wishes. So he flipped their positions, now him being on top, "Always..." he said taking his tunic off and tossing it to the side, "I will take care of you..." and leaned down, "Time for your breakfast dear brother," and savagely claimed his lips as his hand stroked Kili's body until he reached his erection and began to stroke him.  
  
 _Kili's daring words were paying off afterall. He could barely believe that Fili was okay with letting work wait a bit. He wasn't a spoiled little brat but he did really feel good whenever his older brother managed to give him more attention than he deserved; well, now this was another version of 'attention'. It was more of a basic need, of some sort. The dwarfling was easily thrown over and he gladly let his brother control him now. Although he found it amusing to mess with him and dominate him, just being his little baby brother excited the hell out of him. He let out a little moan already, curving his back a bit as he already felt Fili's savage hands over his body, and his wild kiss covering his lips._  
  
Now Fili felt the need to take over; having a dominating Kili thrilled him but his instinct, his carnal need, is to make his Kili scream for him. So he released his lips and attacked his neck as he stroked his little brother's crown, steadily and quick, exactly how he liked.  
  
 _Kili rolled his head to the side, submissively giving all of it to Fili to bite and kiss and lick all he wanted. He himself was almost struggling under him from all the waves of pleasure that descended down his body and made him moan back. "Ah, Fili... for Durin's sake" he sighed, hugging his neck some as he gripped his long blond locks, "Take me; take m-me.. I'm all yours to take, brother of mine.." every word was intense, and true. He wanted no more than that, for him to take him and feed him with this addictive pleasure._  
  
Fili breathed deep into Kili's neck as a chill ran down his spine and his skin bumped hearing the gloriousness of his brother's words; and he was more than willing to oblige his desperate plea. So he sat up and crawled downwards to his little brother's penis and grabbed it with both hands and leaned down his lips inches from it and locked his lusty eyes with his, "Come for me, dear brother," he whispered against the head and began to pump him with both hands, "Come for me..." and licked the tip.  
  
 _Kili was giving out little moans all the way, but once their eyes locked in such a way it was like he was already in heaven. He widened his eyes at his sentence and, god, that look he gave him. He threw his head backwards as Fili started to pump it like that. It felt indeed very good, he had no idea how that place had hidden all that since so long..._  
  
Fili alternated his movements, knowing exactly what felt good. He could already see pre cum surfacing, he smirked and licked some, "Mmm, you taste sweet brother..." and licked his lips as he continued to pump him, "Give me more..." he said with wanton need.

_Fili did indeed know exactly what felt good; because however was the way he did it, it just felt more than great to Kili, who was now trembling almost violently. "Huh-" he gasped, the words, oh these nasty words, they were driving him crazy.  He was feeling something build up down there, and it did not take long before it was finally released; a strong moan leaving Kili's lungs again as he was sweating from his forehead and tomato-red by the cheeks._

Fili smirked as the liquid content smeared all over his hands; he massaged Kili's softening penis a few times before taking a hand to his mouth and licked it clean, "Good dwarfling..." he said crawling back on top beside his flustered little pleasure demon; satisfaction written all over his face. He laid besides and stroked softly his chest. "Are you full now?" he said chuckling.

  
 _Kili was suddenly very exhausted again; it was like all this sucked life out of him. He was panting, barely able to speak for a moment. He nodded and smiled some at his question. "Oh yes..." he sighed, shoving his wild hair to the side so it wouldn't tickle his face._  
  
Fili smiled and kissed Kili on his sweaty forehead and leaped out of bed, "If I make it before lunch time, I think Thorin would spare my neck," he said grabbing his tunic and noticing how it got stained from earlier; he cleared his throat and searched for another one.  
  
 _Kili managed to get up on his elbows as Fili got up, and he giggled at his sentence. "Well, as long as he spares your - whatever this thing is called" he frowned and glanced down there; he had no idea how that part of the body was called, he actually had been completely oblivious to it his whole life._  
  
Fili looked over his brother, a bit surprised, but smirked nonetheless, "Penis..." and put on a new tunic; he couldn't afford to bathe.  
  
 _Kili repeated and made a grimace; it sounded so odd that he only said it once and looked at Fili getting dressed up. "Well... yeah. As long as he spares you that," he giggled, not realizing how weird that actually sounded._  
  
Fili rolled his eyes as he finished getting dressed; he would have to do without actual breakfast either and worst without fixing his hair. He tried to comb it as much as he could with his hands, but without braids...the other dwarves will comment on it for sure. He turned to Kili, "Check the furs to see how they're drying. I'll see you tonight...hopefully," and went off."  
  
 _Kili didn't do much that day; one because his butt still hurt from last night, two because he had to check on the furs and make sure they were fine, and three because he spent the other half of his day daydreaming about all the recent happenings. It was kind of overwhelming to kill three wolves in less than 5 minutes, and also... what had happened between the brothers. He could not help but spend his time reminiscing the moments with him. He could smell his scent all over him and that is why he only took a bath in the late night, when he knew FIli was almost home._  
  
Fili came in much later than he would had liked; a pile of work and a stern face from his uncle waited for him back at the forge. Luckily, saying that Kili felt sick that morning and that he had to take care of him before he left, brought a praise from his uncle; he felt awful to lie to his uncle, but he did had to take care of his little brother that morning. So he went inside, almost dragging his tools, "Kili? I'm home," he just hoped his Kili didn't decided to head out on an adventure that day.  
  
 _Kili wasn't on an adventure; he was too tired anyway, even though he hadn't done much all day. He was in his room when Fili arrived, decorating his bow with some carving knives. He set it all aside when he heard him and jumped out of bed to go and greet him with a tight hug. "You took so long I thought you had melted away with all the ores today." he chuckled, helping him store the different tools he brought back._  
  
Fili smiled; Kili really did had a nag to make him forget how tired he is. He hugged him back and was thankful when he took his tools away from him, "How was your day little brother?" he asked when he sat down and sighed the weight of the day away.  
  
 _"Nothing much" he sighed back, soon coming back and sitting next to him by the table. "Was just being a lazy dwarf - as always" he chuckled. He was so at ease that it seemed there was no awkwardness in anything; that nothing new had happened in their very close relationship recently. "Oh! Well, I carved some new things on my bow today!" And as he said this, he leaped up to go get it and show it to his brother. There were lots of little symbols and it looked quite harmonizing._  
  
Fili took the bow into his hands and furrowed his brow, to show Kili how concentrated he was at admiring every detail on it, "Very impressive," he said looking over at him with a smile as he handed him back his bow, "I should practice my swording as well," he said standing up  and taking off his coat, "Perhaps tomorrow on my day off," he said stretching his arms around.  
  
 _Kili was so happy his brother liked it that his chest seemed to grow in size with his pride. He hang it on the wall of the room and then leaned against it, arms crossed, looking at his brother take off his heavy cloak. He noticed his slightly blackened arms. "Day off sounds good, your arms will soon get so dry from all the heat; I'm surprised they didn't fall out yet" he commented with a chuckle._  
  
"I'd much rather work at the forge than being a mere toy maker," he said as he inspected his arms and flexed them, sure enough defined muscles began to show, "Helps out for a workout," he said with a smirk. "How are the furs drying out?"  
  
 _Well, toymaker didn't fit Fili not one bit... his eyes almost closed at the sight of his brother's muscles. They were surely much huger lately, he noticed, and smiled. "The furs are going all right." he informed vaguely, "Can't wait to use them to warm my bed."_  
  
Fili looked at Kili with a frown, "You mean our bed..." he said as he passed by him and into his room. He took his tunic off and sat on the bed to take off his boots, "Kili can you warm me up some water? I would like to bathe before dinner," he disliked ordering Kili around but he was really hungry and tired and needed as much help as possible.  
  
 _Kili looked down as he corrected him; well, yes, their bed. He bit his lip some as a silly smile appeared on his face. It was like an official thing was happening and it made him warm inside. "Err, yes, sure!" he nodded, already walking off to get some water and boil it for his bath. While he was doing it he noticed how cold he felt and how he actually wanted to take a bath as well. Maybe Fili would let him do so with him?_  
  
Fili nodded as a thank you; while he waited he threw himself back on the bed. His body ached, but felt better as the hay softened his muscles. There was still a lot to discuss with Kili. Clearly after last night and earlier that morning, things will forever change between them; they're bond got a lot deeper and closer. But there were many questions swiming around his head.  
  
 _Kili actually filled the woodened tub with lots of boiling water, so it would be warmer than usual. He walked to the bedroom where Fili was and stopped by the threshold of it. "Our bath is ready" he smiled cutely and took off as soon as he had said this, walking back to the bathroom again. He felt so cold that he really wanted to take another bath now; not just this but he had this urge of being with Fili anyway that he could now._  
  
Fili sat up and quirked an eyebrow at the word "our". He slowly walked towards the bathroom to find Kili already in the tub; he looked so adorable and childlike with his smile, that always reminds him of sunshine, and his big dark expressive eyes that always had a way to captivate him to do his bidding. He smirked while he took off his trousers and slid inside the tub, "Hn, this is really warm brother," he said as he sat down. But his muscles began to loosen at the warm waters and he exhaled leaning his head back, finally getting relaxed.  
  
 _Kili blushed some as he felt inconvenient at watching his Fili literally stripping in front of his eyes, which he tried to avoid looking at directly. Once Fili was inside, he smiled widely and watched him relax finally. He really needed this, he could guess that his shoulder muscles were all tensed up probably. "I know, although when we go out from this tub I should spread some body oil on your body. Being exposed to so much heat in a day will soon make your skin dry." Little Kili took one of Fili's hands with his own and started analyzing it almost dreamily. He stroked his thick fingers and felt how calloused and hardened they were from all the manual work he did._  
  
Fili blushed slightly looking at Kili admiring his hand; he is a prince but never he has felt as royal as his brother was making him feel that moment. The hot bath, stroking his hand, the way he wants to care for his skin, made his stomach feel like it was filled by butterflies. This was never like when they were little dwarflings bathing together; they would usually make a big splash and play who could hold their breath the longest underwater. How things have changed between them indeed, "Uh..yes," he said not really knowing what to say.  
  
 _Kili glanced at Fili and he wondered if his reddened cheeks were from the hot bath or if he was actually feeling ashamed or timid. He just smiled and slowly got closer to him, laying his hairy head on his chest lightly, an arm over Fili's stomach too. He  had always loved to cuddle with Fili, even before all this ambiguity between them. Why would he restrain from doing it now that they were even closer? He closed his eyes lightly; he loved this feeling, it was such an ancient feeling. Whenever part of his body touched his brother, he felt incredibly safe, incredibly... at home._


	10. Chapter 10

Fili let out another sigh as he succumbed to his little brother's cuddles and put an embracing arm over him; this truly felt like the heavens, "Do you love me, dear brother?" he asked, not really sure why knowing the answer; he assumed he needed to hear it...or maybe doubt clouded his thoughts; perhaps after what they did, it's not love what Kili felt for him but lust; something unknown to Kili but perhaps what clouds his senses. Suddenly hearing the answer gave him a fright.  
  
 _Kili shifted a bit in the tub so he could glance up at him. But his position over his chest and the level of the water didn't really allow that, so he lifted his head up to be able to look at him. "I have loved you always, don't you know, brother?" he smiled, leaning his lips against his beard; something he adored to do since Fili actually grew a beard._  
  
Fili's eyes softened and placed a hand over Kili's dampened hair, "I have. And I have loved you always as well. Ever since you were born, you have been my everything; my memories only begin with you in them. So I...' he said choking a bit on his words, " I want you to know...that I never wanted to impose myself on you. What we did last night, this morning, I never wanted you to feel oblige to do them because of my selfish need. I'll stop it if you tell me to," tears began to form in his eyes; the thought of him hurting his reason to live killed him slowly.  
  
 _Kili felt so warm inside, and it wasn't even from the bath. Some of his fingertips were rubbing on Fili's beard smoothly as he heard what he had to tell him. He felt suddenly very emotional; he had never said such words so openly. "It's alright," little Kili replied with a smile; now that he had a minimum experience on more sexual subjects, he knew how he had been driven literally mad himself this morning, causing Fili's lateness at work... he had never thought he could do such things. "And I'm sorry to make you late this morning" his voice was innocent and he was truly sorry. "I was just really scared that first time, it was so sudden..." he stuttered, feeling silly now._

  
Fili felt his heart lighten and pecked his brother's lips softly, "I scared myself; so worry not little brother," he said smiling, "But about that lateness...," he added with s smirk, "That cannot happen again. Not sure how many sick mornings you can have till uncle stops believing me."  
  
 _Kili bit his lip like he was plotting against that, like he was searching for some excuses Fili could use. His naivety was cute at that moment. He just ended up hugging his older brother really tightly again as he still thought about something. "It's so boring when you're not around. I wish I could at least go with you."_  
  
Fili laughed and hugged him back, "Well soon, when you become of age, you will have to go and work on something. Then you're gonna wish you'd never had to work in first place. Now give me space, I need to groom myself," he said slapping gently his brother's bottom.  
  
 _"Probably..." he mumbled and then giggled some, until he was asked to give him space. Kili shifted a bit so he could groom at will. He splashed him some and pouted, patiently waiting. "I don't need to groom,"he proudly said "This is my second bath today" and he poked his tongue out, teasing him._  
  
Fili began to clean himself, "Oh really?" he said splashing Kili with some soapy water, "Then why are you swimming in my dirty water? You disgusting little troll," and chuckled, "You should wash my hair for not braiding it in the morning like I asked you to."  
  
 _Kili pouted, "I'm no troll! You're a troll!" he said, and then giggled. "Alright alright, troll." The youngest dwarf looked around for the little piece of soap they had and rubbed it to his own hand, and then washing parts of Fili's hair. It required a lot of patience to wash all that mane properly. And, he had to undo all his braids. Fortunately, Kili excelled at this work, and groomed his lion the best he could. His hair would shine tomorrow even in the dim light of the forge!_  
  
Fili closed his eyes as his brother made the works on his wild hair. He loved the feeling of Kili's fingers all over his scalp. He felt like a king again; he could definitely get used to bathing together again. "Durin bless your hands brother' he said with a smirk across his face; he meant that in all the senses possible.  
  
 _If I make the braids with wet hair they'll look neater in the morning," he said thoughtfully, "But as tomorrow is your day off.." he shrugged; not that he had anything in mind really. He just thought that Fili wasn't in such a worry to look good on his day off. He brushed his hair with his fingers, finally undoing all the littlest knots that formed in his mane._   
  
Fili opened his eyes, "You're right, tomorrow is my day off..." and smiled when he remembered he could take it easier that night and leaned more against his brother, "Anything in particular you would like for us to do tomorrow? I'm pretty certain I can make us those rabbits you caught yesterday for dinner tonight," he was getting in really good mood.  
  
 _Kili rolled his eyes as he forced himself to think something out; he wasn't sure what to do on his day off. But doing something special would be nice, for a change. He shrugged some "I'm not sure." he declared, "As long as we do something fun together, I'm all for it" Kili widened his eyes too at the thought of eating rabbit that night. He was pretty hungry._  
  
"Hmm," Fili curved his lips in a thought, "I'll think on something then. Were you able to check on the furs? Looks like tonight will be rather chilly, it be nice if we could use at least one of them," as it be also nice to have his Kili covered up in fur and then taken passionately on top of it; the thought brought a smirk to his lips, but was brought back to reality by a rough pull on his hair, "Ow..."  
  
 _Kili soon just leaned his chin on Fili's shoulder, resting his head there, one hand still on his hair and now just feeling it between his fingers. "Yes, I checked them, the one from the alpha looks pretty comfortable and warm." he informed in almost a whisper._  
  
Fili stir in the water a bit, "Oh yeah...? But is it completely dry?" he said trying to hide his excitement; it was very weird to think his little Kili could read his thoughts, "I mean you know, the sooner they are ready, the faster we can gift one to uncle Thorin."  
  
 _Kili shrugged some, "They were already dry when I first checked in the morning" he informed afterwards. Yes, they could gift one to Thorin, but what about the wolves not being mentioned? He didn't talk about this though, as he was comfortable leaning his chin on him like this._  
  
Fili smiled, "Well, bath time over. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too judging by the orchestra you have in your tummy there," and stood up first reaching for a dry cloth.   
  
_Kili looked down at his belly, orchestra? He frowned some, but accepted. Indeed, he was starving! He stood up as well, feeling a bit colder now that he was leaving from such a hot bath. "Indeed, really hungry here," he agreed, as his stomach seemed to be crying like a wolf._  
  
Fili finished drying off but left his towel hang around his shoulder so his hair would drip on top of it and put a pair of trousers, "Dinner will be ready soon, I left those rabbits seasoned, all I need is to roast them. What would you like to have them with? It's your game after all," and smiled at Kili.  
  
 _Kili realized he hadn't put his towel back into the bathroom and he had to walk out naked and dripping. He shook his arms to dry them the best he could, "Well, I don't know... potatoes? You're the cook!" he giggled, and quickly trotted back to his room, where had left his towel. When he arrived there, it was on the end of the bed and it was still humid._  
  
Fili chuckled at his naked little brother, "Aye, potatoes then." and walked to the kitchen to get to work. He felt so good that night; not having to worry to get up early for work. So he pondered what he could do with Kili tomorrow; he did think that going back to practice his weapon skills was a good idea. But then he realized they were running out of groceries and supplies, so shopping should be part of the agenda.  
  
 _Kili was feeling cold now and he quickly dried himself up and got to dress himself again, feeling automatically warmer. Then he rubbed his hands together as he walked to where Fili was starting to cook, already licking his lips. "Yumm, my mouth is already watering!"_  
  
The heat of the roast was making Fili feel warm, so he didn't really cared he hadn't put on a his tunic yet, "It'll be done soon," he informed, "We need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow," he said as he began to peel the potatoes.  
  
 _The excitement of soon eating something Fili had cooked and him had hunted was huge and Kili looked like a child, pressing his hands together and biting his tongue at the thought of golden and juicy roasted meat. "Whatever you want to do tomorrow, we'll do!" he said innocently._  
  
Ah if only Kili understood the power of his words; Fili would love to spend the whole day lazingly around with his little brother and doing nothing but love making or cuddling. After they have started being this intimate, it has been pretty much what Fili could think about all the time. Not the mention the embarrassing comments he got at the forge for his never fading smile and new found stamina. Fili almost fainted when asked if he had found a dwarf maiden, to which of course he answered no, but really thought no one believed him. But Kili did circled his thoughts through days end; Fili almost chopped a thumb off as he mind began to wander again.  
  
 _Fili wasn't the only one who had been reminiscing their love making memories all day long; he was actually also pretty excited to go to bed that night. He had spent his whole morning and afternoon with his mind half at home, half in these memories. He put the table nicely, already sitting down, impatiently waiting._  
  
A few minutes later dinner was ready. He turned around and to his surprise the table was all nicely set and his little brother waited for him, "The grand feast is ready!" he said as he set two of the rabbits all nice and roasted on the table; then he came back with a bowl of boiled potatoes and two mugs of ale. "Dig in Kili," he said.  
  
 _Kili ate all very quick that night; it was so tasty and the meat was so tender he thought he could eat hundreds of these; "I'd totally go as fat as Bombur if it meant to devour thousands of these rabbits" he commented between nom-noms and sips on his ale._  
  
Fili laughed with his mouth full, "Couldn't agree more with you brother!" and chugged down his ale. It was all so delicious he almost regretted not inviting his uncle that night; but really he'd much rather spend alone time with his little brother. The rabbits were eaten down to their bones; Fili leaned back on his chair and burped loud rubbing his stomach, "Well done Kili. You did good." he said proudly.  
  
 _Kili leaned back just like his Fili but didn't burp, it's like it was all stuck inside; probably from the huge gulp of ale he had just swallowed. Soon it came, loud as a roar, vibrant as a leaf on the wind. "BURP". Kili laughed at himself and shook his mug in the air. "I'm a mighty hunterrrrr. So, that means I can go hunt some more these next days? Maybe I could even sell some games!" this idea sounded so brilliant that his eyes shone in pride and ambition. "A-and then maybe Thorin would see how much skill I have in me!" his smile sparked in adoration._  
  
Fili chuckled at Kili's thundering burp, "Slow down there mighty hunter. From now on you and I will do the hunting together. Until you become of age, then you may hunt on your own and consider selling your game."  
  
 _Kili's hopes were thrown down but ah... at least he could do the actually hunting; and maybe if he scored really well, his brother and uncle would reconsider their decisions. He didn't speak of it again, as he got up to take a piece of bread and eat it with the sauce that was left in his plate. "Well, this was delicious, mh-mm"_  
  
Fili smiled, "Indeed it was," and stood up taking the plates over to the kitchen to clean, "Hey Kili, uh, fetch the furs and choose the one you'd like to keep before it get more cold out."  
  
 _Well, after all, if he couldn't hunt alone and do stuff until he had actually come of age, he could choose the mightiest pelt for himself. He nodded and went outside to fetch the alpha's one, which was also the darkest one and fluffiest. He hugged it in his arms before he got back with it proudly. "This one's nice enough~" he declared, looking down at it._  
  
Fili turned around drying his hands on his towel which he took from his shoulders, "I knew you'd pick the biggest one," and chuckled at his brother with the oversized fur in his hands. He got closer to Kili and touched the fur, indeed it felt dry and ready to use; also incredibly soft and warm. "Well, we keep this one and give the other two to uncle, alright?"  
  
 _Kili nodded happily; this one was already so big, it was more than enough to warm them in the coldest days. "Well, I'll put it in our bed then?" he asked, not really minding how his own cheeks flushed into a deeper red after saying this. Just the fact of slightly mentioning anything made him really shy sometimes._  
  
Fili felt his own cheeks grow hot slightly, "Yes..." he said stepping out of the way so his brother could carry the fur to...ahem...their room. Fili made a grab for his coat and put it on, "I'm going for a smoke outside the porch," he said and grabbed his pipe and went out.  
  
 _"Alright" he said and quickly walked to Fili's room which seemed to have become his as well. Then, he grabbed his bow which was hanging on the living room wall, took his knives with him and went outside as well. He sat on a little clean and straight rock which usually was used either to sit or store some crates. With one of the littlest knives he continued the carving he had stopped earlier._  
  
Fili was sitting not far from Kili and he made smoke rings just how he has seen his uncle do; it was something that he longed to do, make smoke rings along with the great Thorin. The night sky seemed full of stars again and Moon shone bright, "Which do you prefer, brother, night or day?" he asked jsut to start a conversation.  
  
 _Kili was drawing some triangled symbols in the two tips of his bow and had to make sure they would look the same. He took one of the tips of coal and draw them carefully so he'd carve them only when they reached perfection - not that it was easy, in this dark and everything. He looked up at his brother's question and lifted an eyebrow up. "I like day, I guess. It's warmer" he said, "And you?"_  
  
His brother nodded at his answer blowing another smoke ring into the air, "Hmm, I like the quietness night brings, so I suppose I like the night better. At day time I have to work," he said almost gloomily, but admired the stars.  
  
 _Kili chuckled because of the reason he was giving; but he was right, night was also nice and had its charms. He smiled and added "Night is nice for hunting" he agreed, nodding his head slightly, and a sudden flash crossed his mind and he widened his eyes at the thought._  
  
Fili rolled his eyes, "Yes well I forbid you to pull another stunt like you did the other night; our ancestors decided to spare you that time," and added more fill to his pipe.  
  
 _Kili looked grumpy at his comment "I was doing just fine. The situation was totally under control" he reassured, one previous thought still tickling inside his head; he tried to shove away the indecent idea off his head but started blushing again. He flattened his bow on his knees and looked ahead to the woods._  
  
Fili turned to him, "Yes, so under control I spotted you at  the mercy of that alpha wolf," but he did thought their little adventure was quite thrilling; it was the most dangerous situation he had encountered, at least without the aid of his uncle. He felt pretty proud to have been able to take down that wolf on his own.  
  
 _"It was because you were there" he babbled, looking away; he'd never admit otherwise. "I heard you and it distracted me; I'd have seen that other wolf and shot him in time."_  
  
Fili scoffed and stood up blowing normal smoke from his nostrils, "Right..." he said and turned his back to him folding his arms and staring at the Moon. The night air was cool and he wanted to enjoy it.  
  
 _Kili kept on rambling "And you can see how my aim is perfect by the shots in their head, they were perfect; I would have killed it no problem!"_  
  
Fili breathed in deep, Kili was not letting him relax, so he turned to him again, "I shall put a cork in your mouth; no matter how good you are, you're not to go to the woods alone again! I won't allow it!"  
  
 _Kili lifted his nose up and it looked ridiculously cute how he meant to make himself higher when he was actually littler than Fili, and also, sitting. "You're too busy at the forges anyway!" this was already teasing, because he wasn't even arguing to win the right to go by himself; he knew he had been lucky and if Thorin ever learnt it he could say goodbye to his head. He wouldn't risk it. Or, at least, so soon again._  
  
Oh Durin! His little brother sure knew how to push his buttons and how to look incredibly cute; he made it so difficult to stay angry at him, "More the reason why you shouldn't be out alone!" he said turning around with pipe at mouth and crossed arms hoping Kili would give up arguing; a difficult task for sure.  
  
 _"No, more of a reason why you should spend time with me and not with these... whichever maidens are at the forge!" he rambled, ignorant to the fact that there were little to no women in the forge at all._  
  
Fili frowned at his brother's comment; what was he speaking of? But then a little revenge seemed to be at hand, "But I like the presents these maidens bring to me each time a fix their father's weapons," and smirked.  
  
 _Kili's cheeks seemed to suddenly be licked by flames at that moment. "Presents?" he was frowning heavily without really noticing, his jealousy eating him inside._  
  
Fili didn't had to look back, the fiery glares his brother was probably shooting at him were reason enough to believe he hit his weak spot, "Yes, you know, such as flowers, candy, kisses on my cheek..."  
  
 _Kili clenched his teeth tightly and his grip on his bow tightened, like he was going to shoot an arrow at any time. "Eurk..." he only said, making a grimace; but really he was just really jealous and red right then._  
  
Fili turned at the sound and saw Kili about to burst; he was kinda scared at the sight but was really liking his jealousy, "What? I'm only trying to please my clients," and smiled.  
  
 _Kili stood up in a jump; he looked furious but it seemed it was all inside and that it was so much, he couldn't even express it with words. He just leaned in to kiss Fili for just some seconds, and quickly entered again with loud paces. He did all this frowning all the way and hung his bow on the wall. "Damn maidens. Presents... pff... I'll show them where they can have presents... in Durin's name I'll tell them where they can go shove their presents!" he complained to himself, all red still._  
  
Fili stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what just happened; a smile curved on his lips. He threw what wa sleft of his pipe filling and went inside; he heard stomps and mumbles; Durin, his little Kili is adorable in jealous fits.  
  
 _Kili walked from one tip of their room to the other, even kicking one of the smaller rocks they used to sometimes sit on or rest some clothes. "Hmpfff!" he grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest._  
  
Fili slowly picked in and saw Kili pacing through and fro, "Is something the matter little brother?" Fili said trying ot hold his laughter, "You seem...angry."  
  
 _"Leave me alone" he grumbled, irked from the thought of a maiden kissing his cheek, the image was actually looping in his head. "Go to your dear maidens... kafffsjdfskjdfh!"_  
  
Fili couldn't hold it any longer and laughed, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his chest, "Now why on earth would I do such a thing?"  
  
 _"So they.. give you presents" he tightened his crossed arms a bit more, clenching his teeth and frowning heavily still._  
  
Fili smirked and mimicked his brothers arms and frown, "Hmp, aren't you going to give me a present?" he said imitading his tone of voice.

_He lifted an eyebrow, not expecting it and considering with curiosity; then he remembered how his cheeks were burning; "No!" he grumbled back, still so mad at these thoughts. The jealousy was so maddening! It was his brother, his, only his! No way some maidens were allowed to go give him PRESENTS when he wasn't allowed there, nor in the woods alone. It just was so unfair!_


	11. Chapter 11

Fili lowered his lip, "Aw, but it's your presents I long for the most..." and turned around, "But if you will not give me any...I suppose I better search for one of these maidens that give me presents..." and began to walk to the front door, slowly.  
  
 _Kili suddenly jumped and rushed to his brother, grabbing his cloak so he wouldn't leave, but he said nothing; he was still frowning a lot and he was looking more at the floor than at his brother when this latter turned around to face him._  
  
Fli looked at his brother; he really couldn't believe how upset he got, but it was rather fun, "Kili...let go." he said patiently.  
  
 _"You're mine, so no" he mumbled, his head low but he was now looking at him fiercely._  
  
Fili lifted an eyebrow, "Oh...? But what am I to do with all the other maidens waiting for me. I thought you told me to go over to them and get more presents."  
  
 _Kili felt helpless by now and you could almost believe he had teared up by now by how shiny his eyes were under the thick eyebrows. "B-but..!"_  
  
Alright, enough was enough. Fili leaned down and kissed his brothers shivering brow, "I won't go anywhere," he said in almost a whisper and embraced his brother, "You are the only present I   
ever need."  
  
 _Kili got confused for a second and he lifted his eyebrows "B-but ..." what about the maidens, he was about to say, but he just let it go and hugged him back, sobbing a little._  
  
Fili felt awful. He never thought he could make him cry, "There, there,' he said rubbing his back, "But I do need a gift from you," he said seriously.  
  
 _Kili was still hugging him tightly, so tightly that he could actually hear his heartbeat  in his ear, from how strongly pressed it was to Fili's chest. He sniffed a bit and lifted his head up at last. "A g-gift?" he repeated._  
  
Fili nodded and caressed his brother's moist cheek, "A little kiss," and pointed his lips with a finger.  
  
 _Kili wasn't sure about where he wanted it but like every Durin, he liked to have what was his by right and he kissed his brother's lips rather slowly now._  
  
Fili closed his eyes and cupped Kili's chin to lean their lips closer as he made more pressure on their lips, then he leaned back, "Best present I'll ever get," and smiled at Kili.  
  
 _Kili was all red still and he smiled shyly after his comment, slightly getting off his tiptoes now. Well, good he liked the present! He was sure no maiden had done better before!_  
  
"Well," Fili said taking off his coat, "Sit by the fireplace; I'll be with your shortly," and headed to their room.  
  
 _Kili was surprised at this and he slowly did as he said, sitting by it and wondering what Fili was doing in the room._  
  
Fili came back with the fur over his shoulders, "I think we should test our latest acquisition," he grinned and sat beside Kili embracing him inside the fur.  
  
 _Kili watched Fili come back with the great dark fur he had chosen for themselves. "But wasn't that for tonight? Err, I mean, for bedtime?" he asked curiously, although the answer came right when he cuddled him up, the soft fur touching his cheek some and warming him up quite fast. "Oh, bless this wolf!" he giggled, leaning back on his brother lightly._  
  
Fili raised an eyebrow at his brother's comment, "For tonight? What do you mean," knowing exactly what he meant. His little Kili having dirty thoughts; it amused him to see Kili think about it all the time too. Well he is more younger, so he could easily get addicted to it much more than him. He leaned his head on top of Kili's looking over at the fire.  
  
 _Kili had an innocent look but Fili's tone of voice was what triggered the more... suspicious thought. He felt a wave of warmth cross his body and he just babbled "For when we go to sleep" he corrected hesitantly, and the thought of making love to him was glued to his mind now, and didn't want to go away._  
  
Fili chuckled as he cuddled closer to him, "Ah yes, sleeping. That is a good idea," and played with Kili's hair; he was grateful Kili hadn't started braiding his hair, he really liked it just the way it is, made it easier to pass his fingers through.  
  
 _Kili really only let Fili play with his hair, mainly because he was used to him doing it since they were younger. If it were any other person, he'd go all defensive and grumpy; he just didn't tolerate it. Even himself sometimes, that was why his hair was always so wild and uncombed, and unbraided most of the times. The youngest dwarf did not answer, silent like a rock; a blushing rock. He closed his eyes some at his brother's caresses, feeling his brotherly warmth grow against him._  
  
Fili was liking this; he felt so comfortable. It's been awhile since he and Kili cuddled like this. He just would tighten his embrace, not ever wanting to let go of his little brother. "Did you fell asleep?" he asked after not hearing a word from Kili, which was odd.  
  
 _Kili was now just too comfortable and he soon had forgotten about the conversation; he opened his eyes slightly and whispered, "No, no, I'm awake" he giggled softly. And as if trying not to doze off, he looked out for one of Fili's hands and seized it, bringing it close to his mouth which he leaned against longley, and finally kissing it cutely after a little while._  
  
Fili chuckled and blushed when Kili kissed his hand; then something stirred inside him, something he felt like saying in a moment like this, "I..I uh.." he couldn't understand why was it hard to say it all of the sudden; he has done it millions of times before. Well, perhaps not with the intensity that he was feeling at the moment.  
  
 _Kili was highly entertained, feeling Fili's hand with his lips, and the area around them. It was a rougher touch in the inner part of his fingers, probably from the hard work in the forge; but the skin softened and even tickled him where some  golden hair grew, on the back of his hand. He leaned his cheek against it as he paused his activity, waiting for the rest of whatever Fili was about to say. But it didn't come and Kili glanced to the side a bit, but he couldn't obviously see him since Fili had his chin right over his dark hair. "You?.."_  
  
Fili choked, "Nothing.." he said poking Kili's nose with the hand he was playing with and then decided to tickle him under his armpits and ribs, "Rawwwr!" he said chuckling; Kili's smile and laughter was perhaps the best medicine for him. "I'm going to eat you up! Yes I am! Rawwr!"  
  
 _Kili was intrigued, but the curiosity faded away quickly when he felt his brother's hands suddenly attacking him in huge tickles. He already was struggling, sinking on his place as he was laughing wholeheartedly and tried to get away from the tickles._  
  
Fili laughed and faked noming him as he kept on tickling him, "I thought you were a mighty hunter! Rawwr!! Omnomnomnom!!" he said giving his brother a bit of rest so he could catch his breath.  
  
 _Kili tried to crawl away but Fili didn't let him. He shrugged his shoulders so he'd protect his neck from the fake noms his brother was doing. "I, I a-ahahahh! I am, pffftaahahah" he couldn't stop laughing and he breathed heavily between his cute protesting. 'I'm a hunter' he tried to choke out but he was seriously giggling so much that he was already starting to tear up._  
  
Fili let go of Kili, "Ah is that so? Then try to hunt me then!" he said crouching down like  an animal and growled, "Or I'll eat to the very last bone! Rawwwr!" he said with a smirk, looking at Kili like a prey indeed.  
  
 _Kili kneeled in front of him still laughing a bit, and he rubbed his sleeve quickly over his teary eyes; and then he grimaced in a growl as well, pretending to be an animal too. "Not fair though! I don't have my bow nor arrows so~" he protested._  
  
Fili used the fur as part of his costume, "But you don't have fur either...oh...so you're a little rabbit, then? A little rabbit for me to eat!!" and pounced on Kili, " I shall eat you whole little rabbit!"  
  
 _Kili started laughing again and he was soon on the floor, shrugging his shoulders instinctively to protect his neck; and he hugged his own belly to keep his body safe from more potential tickles. "Ghaaa!"_  
  
Fili chuckled, "Oh this little pray is too easy to catch!" and enveloped Kili inside the fur as well and tried to nom Kili on his neck, but Kili was shrugging a lot, but Fili was persistent, "Come on little rabbit...just one bite..." he whispered into his ear.  
  
 _Kili giggled more and how his voice sounded so close to his ear made him goosebump all over. He looked at him all in character and it made him even more amused. "Well! Since you asked so NICELY..." he laughed, unshrugging veeery slowly, trying not to break into laughter again._  
  
Fili bit his lip as he saw Kili release his neck; he wasn't really planning to take this any further than their game, but Kili's neck suddenly looked so tempting, especially when he spotted Kili's pulse. So when he finally had enough space he leaned down and gently nibbled Kili's pulse are; then he added licks and suckles; pretty soon he was grinding against Kili as he kept on at it.  
  
 _Kili started with some giggles but indeed, the game had led into another kind of game. The younger dwarf smiled peacefully at Fili's nibbles, which soon turned into licks and suckles. "The rabbit has a tasty neck, nn?" he managed to sigh out, half amused and half tensed up._  
  
Fili chuckled and bitted harder as his answer; he leaned back a bit to look at his work. It'll bruise for sure and that made Fili smile, "Yes, very tasty. I'm going to feast on your flesh my little rabbit," and nibbled the other side of his neck.  
  
 _If only Thorin could imagine what the two princes were up to right now! Kili didn't want to imagine such things, it was so weird and their moments so special that he hoped he'd never suppose how close they were. The young dwarf chuckled and it was almost purring that he let him move on to the other side of his neck. "Nnn~" he softly moaned out, closing his eyes for a bit._  
  
Fili growled onto Kili's skin; his little moan made him feel hot all over. Then he leaned up and gave chaste kisses all over Kili's face, "So good!" he said as kept on over and over, "So delicious!"  
  
 _Kili was feeling warm as well and he had trouble opening his eyes again, because soon Fili was all over it, kissing it cutely. He thought he could melt away from this. "Indeed-" and without warning he quickly caught Fili's lips, his hand hooking him by the neck so he wouldn't escape._

  
Fili opened his eyes to find his brother's closed and he then closed his and got into the kiss. He didn't want to rush it; and slowly kissed him inserting his tongue; he held Kili's head between his hands; this felt too good.  
  
 _It was a sweet, slow kiss. Fili's hands holding his head was one of the most overwhelming things he could have done then, and he could swear he was in heaven for those long seconds they kissed. Kili smoothly inserted his tongue as well; afterall he was slowly learning about kisses still. His arms slowly folded some so he could get Fili's hair away some and feel his strong neck at the same time. The kiss was so harmonious and slow that it seemed they were there for ages already, and still not tired from it._  
  
Fili tongue danced with Kili's; he wasn't fighting for dominance; he just wanted to enjoy his brother's taste. But Fili hands became restless and wanted to explore so they sneaked down and into Kili's tunic; quickly feeling the warmth that came from Kili's skin; he caressed his stomach up to his chest in a repetitive manner.  
  
 _Fili's hands were so electrifying and magical that when they sneaked inside his tunic it was like his blood flowed faster and with renewed forces. He sighed slowly at the good feeling and rubbed Fili's neck back, slowly, caressing it up and down like Fili was doing between his belly and his chest._  
  
"Mmm," Fili moaned into Kili's mouth enjoying the feeling behind his neck; he could almost drift off into the sensation. But he was getting more restless and daring so he let a hand venture down into Kili's trouser and began to fondle him, "So delicious..." he murmured on top of Kili's lips.  
  
 _Kili's breath stopped for some seconds when he understood where Fili was going with that hand, and he smirked shyly. His neck was stretched back now and he looked up at his brother with witty and lusty eyes. "I-indeed.." he agreed, starting to gasp as the hand was starting to build up some tension down there._  
  
Fili smirked and gave soft kissed on Kili's neck as he groped his little brother slightly rougher, "Do you like that, little rabbit?" he said suddenly really taking a liking to this new pet name.  
  
 _Kili's cheeks were getting slightly redder again and he moved a bit under his touches. "Yes, yes... I do.." he murmured, lifting his head to the side to give more space to Fili's kisses on it._  
  
Fili smirked and kissed his brother's neck more passionately as he made a good grip on Kili's shaft and began to move his hand up and down, "How much?" he asked all hotly against the moist skin.  
  
 _Kili clenched his teeth some as his hips moved some at Fili's movements; damn, it felt so good. "V-very mmmm.. much... very much... to Erebor and back..." he answered in a shivering voice. And the kisses, in Durin's name, those kisses... his skin was starting to yell for some air, he was so hot in all the clothes.  "Fili that's so good..." he finally added, like pleading him for more._  
  
Fili made a low growl; his brother was driving him insane. That answer almost made him cum and he wanted more; stroking him faster he asked, "Should I spare the little rabbit, hm? Should I stop and let him live?" and attacked his neck once more.  
  
 _Kili's voice shivered and his body spazzed some and his lower belly contracted a bit. "Nn,.. teach the little r-rabbit his.. place.." he uttered with a little smirk on his lips._  
  
Now Fili felt the heat their bodies were making unbearable under that fur and clothes and Durin that plea! Where did his innocent Kili go?! No matter; he was going to do as his little rabbit asked. So he pulled back and took the fur off and his tunic; he grabbed Kili and practically threw him on top of the fur on all fours and almost ripped his trousers off. He then opened up his own pants and got on top of Kili, "No mercy then rabbit," he grufly said and penetrated him from behind and resumed to stroke him as well.  
  
 _Kili gasped at the sight of Fili stripping almost like in fury, and when he put a hand on him it was like he had strength, willpower and more to make his younger brother do whatever the oldest wanted to. And well, Kili was glad. He was surprised by the speed of all this, and... also glad again. He lowered his head as he was on all four, his hair wildly messed up already, his breathing deep and slow as he prepared mentally. "AAH.." he gasped loudly at the first thrust inside, and gasped again as he pulled back again. "Oh, the rabbit... likes... no mercy..." he smirked, amused at his own sassiness, his throat roaring and groaning already from all the feelings._  
  
Fili couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's feisty replies; which excited him more and more. So he thrusted more eagerly into him; to think this was the second time they were having intercourse, of course Kili was still tight, but already having him speak in such a manner; it was all driving him nuts. So he also had no mercy on his member as he rapidly stroke him, "Such a feisty little rabbit eh?"  
  
 _Kili's moans sounded both aggressive sometimes, and also innocent, like a cry. He had forgotten about how it hurt so much at the beginning and Fili wasn't properly at his best patience right now. So the younger dwarfling adjusted his knees and lifted his chest up some; this forced Fili to slow down so he wouldn't actually slip out. Soon his arms were thrown back over his head and grabbed some of Fili's locks behind his head. Kili leaned back slowly, his belly in a harmonious curve so he could both keep Fili inside but also feel Fili's cheek against his. "You have no idea" he murmured in quite a sexy voice, his fingers tightening their grip behind Fili's head._  
  
Fili panted into Kili's ear; he really liked this position, much more comfortable to thrust into him. He held Kili with one hand on his stomach and the other furiously pumping him; his thrust weren't any less passive either, "You're mine Kili. All mine..." and nibbled his ear.  
  
 _Kili panted quickly and with each thrust he let out a little sound which expressed his deep pleasure. And his rough touch on his member, it was all driving him nuts. How Fili whispered in his ear didn't help him control his moans either. "I'm all yours" he agreed, and repeated it in a growl once more. He felt completely free while still being safe, Fili all over him, inside him, around him. The youngest caressed Fili's cheek and made him lift his head more so he could feel his lover's breath against his mouth. In the blurr of his shaky vision he could distinguish his brother's eyes. "And you're all mine; forever" he whispered fiercely._  
  
Fili moaned; his brother felt amazing and each thrust was taking him to the brink of insanity. He could also feel the pre cum from his brother's penis smearing on his hand; a signal that told him his brother was also at the edge. He felt powerful and wanted by his brother's replies; he'd never want to let go of his precious jewel ever again. He leaned his head down to lock eyes with Kili, their lips mere inches from the other, "Yes...I am yours...only yours." and kissed him passionately.  
  
 _Fili had always been wanted; Kili wouldn't be able to live if he ever got separated from him one day. If he'd go somewhere for too long, it also meant he had to. And Kili truly believed that if one of them came to die one day or another, the other wouldn't survive much longer. Kili's hand still caressed Fili's face slowly, only stopping as they kissed. Yes, Fili was his and only his. As he was his brother's. The kiss was passionate, tricky, shaken by their moving bodies, hot. Kili would not last for much longer but for once, he tried to make it last; he didn't want to end this moment._  
  
Fili was coming to a close; this whole night have been much better than he had expected. These confessions surfacing in such a mutual way; Fili knew right then and there he didn't need anyone else in his life. Kili was all he needed to feel complete. He couldn't bare a second away from him; going to work was like a torture device for him. So as he felt himself climaxing, he summoned up the courage and whispered to his brothers lips, "I love you.."  
  
 _Fili going to work was usually as painful for him, at least, when he sometimes woke up too late to see him in the mornings. His time working had been building up in just a few days now. It was like this was compensating for the lost time together and in a way, it was worth it. Kili couldn't stop kissing whatever part of Fili's face he reached, between some of the moans and sighs and loud breathing. But when Fili said those words... for Durin's sake, Kili could have sworn time stopped. These words; he had heard them before, and yet... it rang another kind of truth now. He had no breath to answer yet, and Fili saying that now was like a (gentle) yet strong kick in the belly. His downer back muscles were aching from this position and with the words still ringing in his ear, Kili fell forward on his hands; and seconds later, he was moaning louder than ever, and helped by Fili's magic hand, he came, at last._  
  
Fili came soon after words inside Kili and leaned down to kiss his back; he pulled out and embraced Kili from behind while his body shivered from all the pleasure that deliciously lingered. He cleared some strands from Kili's face and kissed his cheek, "Good rabbit..." he whispered in a chuckle as he cradled Kili.  
  
 _As soon as Fili had pulled out, Kili let himself fall down and he was trembling as well, a little smile on his face and his eyes halfly shut. Well... this had been spectacular. "If I'm a good rabbit... you were a hell of a lion" he teased and laughed some, pressing his lips from the pleasure still licking all his senses. "Can you lay on me?" he asked, glancing backwards at him after he had given him a kiss  on the cheek._  
  
Fili smiled wide; lion? Well he really liked the sound of that. "Lay on you? Are you cold?" he asked leaning a bit back to give them space to move.  
  
 _"A bit" he said with a shy tone of voice, even if his cheek was buried into the smooth fur. Plus, he loved the feeling of Fili all over his back. It made him feel safe, warm, and it just felt very good in general._  
  
Fili smiled; his little brother did looked tempting laying on the fur half naked, "Alright," he said and crawled on top of him, "Having you this close makes me want to eat you all over again, though," and placed soft kisses on his shoulder and neck.  
  
 _Kili giggled at Fili's sentence and felt his cheeks burn a little more. "Maybe later..." he smirked and sighed pleasantly when his brother crawled over him and gave him soft kisses on his shoulder. He felt so great. "Having you on me is the best feeling ever" he admitted._  
  
Fili chuckled and cuddled Kili some more; feeling his little naked buns against his groin was just too tempting to just wait for later, "Having you underneath me is even better, dear brother," he said grinding his hip against Kili's tush; he was so ready for second round, "Are you sure you want to wait for--" Fili was interrupted by a knock at their door. The two brothers froze on the spot; Kili was about to say something but Fili just covered his mouth. He waited until more knocks hit the door, "Eh..who is it?" Fili finally asked, "It's your mother's older brother, nephew."


	12. Chapter 12

The two brothers looked at each other wide eyed and quickly stood up; Fili fixed his pants and grabbed the fur and handed it to Kili, "Take this to your room! Get dressed and don't come out till I say so," he hissed and grabbed his tunic from the floor and put it as fast as he could.

 

_Kili was blushing at his brother's words and he was about to answer, when someone knocked. Automatically he jumped up once he could, and nodded quite fast at Fili's orders. He grabbed the pelt and ran to his room quickly, closing the heavy door behind him; and searching for his clothes afterwards, in a rush. His heart sank as he realized he couldn't find any proper pants though. Had he left them in Fili's room?_

Fili ran to the door and combed his hair as best he could with his hands before opening the door. There stood Thorin, his idol since he could remember, "Good evening, uncle. Please, come in," he said stepping aside allowing Thorin entrance, "Forgive me for bothering you on your night off, dear nephew," Thorin said while handing his coat to Fili, "Oh no trouble at all uncle! Please have a seat," and so they both sat at the small dining table. A few moments of silence circled the air, which made Fili a bit nervous; his uncle was readying his pipe, "I have come," he finally said after blowing a few smoke rings, "To check on my youngest nephew." Fili frowned, "You said he had fallen ill this morning," Thorin said reading his eldest nephew's face. "Oh..!" Fili said finally remembering, "He is doing much better tonight; seemed to be a little case of tummy aches," he said hoping to ease his uncle's worry. Thorin nodded, "Have him come to me," he said rather authoritative which made Fili gulp, "Of course, uncle." and stood up to look for Kili at his room, "Kili.." he knocked at the door.

 

_Kili looked desperately at his clothes and searched around. He found some pants but it was the ones which were ripped off near the crotch. He had to find something quick! When he heard the knock on the door he thought he could faint. "Y-yes?" he babbled, starting to dress up at least what he got there and then he put his heavy and slightly bloody cloak over his back; his clean one was in Fili's room._

Fili heard the shuffling from the other side of the door, "Kili, uncle wants to see you. He wants to know if you're feeling better...!" he said hoping his little brother caught on, "Kili open the door!" he rather hissed into the door.

 

_Kili frowned and froze for a moment, one brow heavily frowning. 'Better from what?' he thought, not seeing what was the problem. Oh well. He opened the door as he had said; at least uncle wanted to see him, that was nice! "Uncle!" Kili exclaimed from the threshold, and then walked towards him and bent his head some, a hand on his chest. "I'm feeling great!" he nodded. Not soon after Thorin had already spotted how his cloak was slightly ripped off at the forearm; right where he had been bitten.._

Fili saw in horror what Kili decided of all the things to wear to greet his uncle; and how he failed to realize what was going on. Fili wished he had turned into stone right then and there as he saw his uncle's face scrunch up at Kili's outfit, "I'm...glad to see you feel all better," he looked over at Fili rather suspiciously, "Now that I have you both here I want you to sit down and explain some things to me..." he nodded at Fili to take his seat back which he immediately did. Fili felt all his blood drain from his body; he knew they were in trouble. He glared slightly at Kili and then looked back at his uncle.

 

_Kili looked over at Fili and only then he noticed the glare. He wasn't really understanding but he was ready to offer him the furs anytime now. Maybe it was that which he wanted him to do? Kili was soon transported by the idea and smiled widely. "There's not much to explain" he said proudly, "Yes, it was me who killed the two wolves; the pelts outside are for you, uncle! I took the liberty to keep the  third one's pelt for my own bed." At least he was wise enough not to say 'our bed'._

Thorin looked wide eyed at Kili, "You did what?!" he said in a thundering yell. Fili closed his eyes and leaned his head against his hands; he is as dead as an orc. Thorin walked over to Kili and gripped the cloak where it was ripped, "So this was done by a Howl?!" and let go of it walking a few paces back and then glared at Fili. "Kili...leave me alone with your brother. To your room!" he yelled that last part. Fili didn't even dared to look over at Kili; he was dead scared to be left alone with Thorin. But when they were alone, Fili took the courage to speak, "Uncle..." "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Thorin interrupted; Fili swallowed hard and nodded and so he did; he explained everything in detail, how he got home from work and found Kili gone, how he heard the howl of the wolves and headed to the forest; how he was lucky to find Kili before tragedy hit their doors; but he also told him about Kili's courage and skills and how he did killed two of the wolves before he got there, "And he also caught three rabbits," he said almost smiling, "Like this one," and showed Thorin the last rabbit, who was a decent size, "Uncle, I know what happened was a careless deed on my brother's part, but spare him, he is young and foolish. I am to blame," he said seriously and Thorin looked at him  and nodded, "Indeed you are to blame. Call for Kili, I would like to talk to you both," he said. Fili nodded and headed for Kili's room and knocked on the door again, "Come brother, uncle wants to speak to us."

 

_Kili shivered from head to toe at the yells that were addressed to him. Well that was... not what he thought it would be. He had always imagined Fili and uncle cheering him at his first kills, at least when he was littler. He widened his eyes and looked at Fili, a look as in 'What's wrong with him?' but he was ordered to go to his room, and so he did. 'Just like a little boy, humpff' he thought, sitting heavily on his bed. He always treated him like a little dwarfling! He heard little from the talk and when Fili knocked, he gulped; slowly going back to the living room._

Fili led Kili to the chair and he sat at his own. He saw how his uncle glared at both of them; he wasn't sure what to expect. He folded his arms on top of the table and waited for his uncle to speak. Thorin looked over at Kili, "Kili," he addressed firmly, " I've spoken with your brother about how you killed these Howls. I am sure that for you, you made an act of courage, but know, young nephew, that I am far from pleased with your foolish deed. How dare you disobey your brother's words, worry him so? Putting your life on the line and your brother's as well?  I cannot applaud this careless act. But I blame your brother for not disciplining you the proper way by helping you hide your deed." he stared at both now; Fili was looking down on his hands the whole time, he felt so awful for Kili and himself. "However," Thorin continued, "I am very proud to see how my nephews are turning out to be an excellent hunter," he said addressing to Kili, "and an honorable warrior," he said looking at Fili. Fili looked up amazed at his uncle's last words. "Now," Thorin said, "I am ready to receive your gifts, nephews," and sat down. Fili nodded at Kili to go and fetch the furs.

 

_Kili was frowning heavily, and indeed, he had thought about his actions to be rather courageous. Even after all the talk, he didn't really want to accept he had done any wrong, but he didn't really feel like going against his uncle's words... how could he? After All Thorin was the brother's idol and he was an example to follow. A feeling of relief sank in when the eldest admitted he was proud of both their skills and it was like it was alright again. The youngest smiled widely and jumped up, "I am glad you like them" he babbled already. Silly thing to do before even having shown them properly, but in Kili's mind, it was impossible to have missed such magnificent pelts at the door! He rushed outside to get them, not sure if Fili was going to follow._

Fili didn't follow Kili, he thought it more prudent to stay with his uncle, "Should I cook you something uncle?" he said already standing up and ready to hit the kitchen. Thorin shook his head, "No thank you, I already had dinner at home. However I would love to have rabbit for breakfast tomorrow," Fili tilted his head slightly to the side, "If you don't mind, I plan to stay the night over. There are some errands I would like to do with you tomorrow." "Oh, of course, uncle. I'll fix you my room, you can stay there and I'll bunk with Kili. Sleeping on the floor of course!" he quickly added and darted to his room. When Fili entered his room, he saw all Kili's clothes around; he quickly picked them up and fixed his bed. While doing so he pondered what exactly did his uncle wanted to do with him; and also spending an entire day with Kili went out the window.

 

_Kili was soon inside again, transporting the furs which he quickly put on the table in front of Thorin. He looked excited and rubbed his hands to his long cloak to take off the fur of his hands. "This one I killed first," he explained, pointing at the rather creamy colored pelt. He remembered well, the light brown wolf roaming between the trees. "And this one was the second. Right into their heads, here" he pointed at the tips of the pelt, where he had struck his arrows; indeed, they had been shot right into their skulls, which only proved how accurate his archery had become._

Thorin looked over at the pelts carefully, "Quite impressive young one," he said after a while, "Your skills are proving to be of use in a near future. But I hope this little luck you had doesn't get over your head. You are not to go over the forest alone, do you understand me?" he said looking seriously at Kili. Fili came back and saw the furs, "Your room's ready uncle," he announced. "Good," Thorin said standing up, taking his furs, "Also, I'm very curious to speak to you, Fili, about this maiden that's been circling your thoughts. I heard everyone talking about it at the forge, but we shall speak more of it in the morning," he said with a small smile and retired to Fili's room. Fili sighed; this just couldn't get any worst.

 

_Kili had crossed his arms over his chest and he looked more serious when Thorin warned him. He nodded at his question; yes... he understood. He'd try his best to stay away from the woods. 'God, these dwarves don't know how to have fun!' he thought. 'Well, Fili does... a bit'. He turned his head away some to make sure no one would see him smirk. Which automatically disappeared when he heard Thorin talk about this «maiden». His heart sunk drastically and it was like all his muscles were dead for some seconds. Thorin was off to Fili's room already, but he hadn't noticed._

Fili looked over at Kili, "Come, we should go and rest. Some odd night this turned out huh?" he said trying to lighten the mood as he approached closer to Kili and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

_Kili looked over at him, only one thing in his mind. "A maiden?" he repeated, a bit wary of this. Had his brother been hiding something from him?_

Fili curved his lips, "Let's discuss this in your room," he said and led them there. After they were both in, Fili closed the door behind him. "Kili," he began to say, "It's not what you think, I swear."

 

_Kili was still frowning, unsure about what to think. "What's this uncle was talking about? A maiden... circling your thoughts?" Only the fact of saying such words disgusted him. The young dwarfling had always been extremely possessive, but now he really had developed a huge jealousy to whomever tried to approach Fili too much._

"Lower your voice, please, Kili" Fili said in a hushed voice, "I told you it's not like that! Those are just made up rumors done by the other dwarves at the forge.' How to explain this to Kili, who couldn't even follow the being sick scheme.

 

_But Kili was extremely insecure now and his eyes started to well up. "But don't you love me?" he whispered, confused. Rumours? But rumours always had a starting point for them! The dwarfling sat on his bed and hid his face with his hands. The very thought of other people teasing Fili about a maiden was already pretty hurtful to him._

Fili rushed to Kili's side, "Of course I do!" he said trying to make Kili face him, "I thought i explained this to you earlier. I promise there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll explain to uncle Thorin how it is all a big misunderstanding."

 

_Kili sniffed some as he looked sideways at his brother. But it was so unfair! The maidens would probably hear the rumours and be interested, certainly. He rubbed his eyes against the torn sleeve and sniffed some more. "A-alright..." he simply agreed, his heart slowing down progressively._

Fili nodded and stroked Kili's hair, "There's something else...uncle wants me to run some errands with him tomorrow. So we'll be out all day," he said knowing what was coming.

 

_Kili was scandalized by the news and he frowned heavily. "WHAT?" he cried out, clenching his teeth. "What.." he repeated, in a littler voice. How.. frustrating! Kili thought about how horrible this night was turning out now. "But... It's your day off! No, you can't! You have to stay with me!"_

Fili felt helpless, "I'm so sorry, Kili," what an awful night indeed. But he also knew that his uncle was trusting in him enough to do important things together; he couldn't pass this opportunity either. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!" he said holding his brother's hands, "Now go to sleep. I'll sleep on the floor, alright?"

 

_Another tear rolled down his cheek and he lowered his head; there was no real use in begging him to not do it. It was their uncle and they unfortunately had to do whatever he wanted to. Kili was cursing violently in his head and sniffed once more. He squeezed Fili's hands back and cried out again, making sure to not do it too loudly. "Oh no... please, sleep with me?" he asked, his sparkly eyes looking straight at him. Who could resist such puppy eyes?_

Fili sure was in a peril that night; he really wanted to stay as far away as possible from Kili that night. Their uncle was right on the other side of the door, what if Kili got all friskey? Fili gulped when he looked over at those big teary eyes his brother had, "Kili.. I don't think..." but to be fair his day got ruined and had enough scolds for the night, so Fili nodded, "Alright, scoot over then."

 

_Kili smiled and dangled his legs a bit of the renewed joy; well, at least he could cuddle up to him and be safe. He stood up, taking off his dirty cloak; and soon, his pants and top as well. No way he was going to sleep with his clothes on. Afterall, his room was considerably warmer, since it had no window._

Fili's eyes widened at the naked Kili in front of him, "What are you doing?" he had to ask. Didn't Kili knew of the danger they were in? His uncle was in the house with them!

 

_Kili frowned, and then giggled. "Yes, and he's going to walk in in a second, right?" He placed his hands at his hips, looking at Fili. He was too uptight sometimes. "Relax. We can even lock the door if it worries you so much!" which indeed, was a good idea, so he did it._

Fili raised an eyebrow; sometimes Kili was sabby, when it came to sexual encounters at least. He chuckled and shook his head, "You are something, little brother. But not tonight, I have to get up early you know."

 

_Kili blushed violently at Fili's words. Not tonight? Oh so that's what he was thinking about! "Not tonight?" he repeated, and laughed a bit. The fact he had said that already put him in a good mood and he felt like teasing him. He quickly sat at his brother's knees some and said, "What is 'not happening' tonight?"_

Fili opened one eye and looked at the naked demon on him, "You know what I speak of. Now go to sleep, I'm tired.' he said closing his eye trying to push Kili off him.

 

_Kili laughed and rolled down to the bed, crawling to the side closest to the wall. "No wonder.." he commented sassily and cleared his throat as he laid down on his belly._

"No wonder...what?" Fili asked not even opening his eyes; Kili had that tone on his voice. It meant trouble for sure. This is going to be a long night, indeed.

  
_"No wonder you're tired." he would have shrugged if he could. Kili was laying on his belly, his elbows lifting his chest up a bit. "After such a lovely performance..." he bit his tongue a bit and blushed, but didn't take his eyes off his brother. Indeed, there was a long night ahead of them._


	13. Chapter 13

Fili chuckled; curse his brother's dirty talk! He turned to his side to face him; that playful face looking back at him, "You little troll..." he whispered passing a hand through Kili's bangs. "What am i going to do with you?"

 

_Kili smirked a bit and his eyebrows made it pretty clear; helping with his intense stare. "Anything you want to.." he whispered the most sexily he could. Kili lifted his face so he could reach for Fili's hand caressing his bangs, and playfully nibbled on one of his fingers and licked it._

 

Without much thought Fili grabbed Kili's face and devoured his lips; Durin the power this little dwarfling had over him! His hands were also all over Kili's naked body. He can never have enough of Kili; but he pulled away a bit to take his tunic off and resumed his attack, "You..little..troll..." he hissed.

 

_Kili wasn't surprised at his sudden assault to his lips and he kissed him back with a fiery tongue. He was already building up down there and it excited even more now. "Mhm.." he agreed with a smirk. "My lion..."_

 

"Hnng..." his trousers were painfully in the way, so he discarded them as fast a he could and as little noise as possible; he then put two fingers close to Kili's mouth, "Suck them..." he commanded.

 

_Kili liked how dirty Fili could get at how rough his actions and words sounded. He smirked and did as he commanded; he mixed licks, suckles and little bites, slowly caressing his brother's hand, and soon sliding up his arm, feeling his huge muscles... he could barely breathe from how seducing his brother was. By now, Kili was already laying on his side, Fili's two fingers in his mouth._

 

Fili bit his lip; indeed he was feeling strong tingles down there thanks to his little brother's skillful tongue and caresses, he loved the feel of Kili's hands on him, "Hn, good dwarfling..." he whispered as he took them out and moved his hand between Kili's legs separating them slightly; he leaned himself up a bit, putting all his upper weight on one arm and then slid one moist finger inside Kili and then adding a second digit and began to finger him.

 

_Kili thought he would die there and closed his eyes, biting his downer lip violently as he felt Fili sneakily inserting his fingers in him. He was clearly teasing him on purpose. It was hard to control his moan, since he had to silence them; and it actually made the whole thing more exciting._

 

Fili noticed how Kili was trying to muffle his moans, and it just made him more malicious, so he leaned down to Kili's ear, "Whose are you...?" and whispered while his fingers found Kili's prostate and began to poke it over and over.

 

_Kili soon threw his face into the pillow and groaned lightly. And Fili's question... god, he sure knew how to torture him. "Yours..." he whispered with clenched teeth._

 

Fili smirked, enjoying this way too much, Kili was getting what he asked for, "Say my name.." he whispered and nibbled his ear while his fingers attacked his prostate with out mercy.

 

_Kili bit his lip when he felt Fili's breath against his temple and ear, and his lips over his ear. "I'm Fili's... I'm yours.." he uttered, trying to control how the whole thing was making him feel. Fili was such a teaser, he loved it._

 

This was truly exciting Fili; and to think his uncle was a few steps away from them; the thrill alone could make him cum, but he needed to take care of Kili, "Then moan for me..." he demanded, roughening his strokes inside Kili.

 

_The mix of pain from the soreness and the pleasure was so high he could almost cry and moan at the same time. He soon bit the pillow a bit as he moaned between his clenched teeth. Fili was allowing him to moan? That was new. He was glad though, because hearing Fili's moans always excited him too. Maybe he was not too uptight about all this anymore. "Please brother... stop the torture and punish me..." he begged, slightly breathless. "... punish me like I've been a bad dwarfling."_

 

Fili pulled his fingers out, panting, and got behind Kili. He pulled his tush up and guided his penis into his entrance; he leaned down over Kili before entering him and covered Kili's mouth, "I'm going to make you scream," he quietly growled and rammed into him over and over, "Hnng..you bad bad dwarfling!" he hissed.

 

_Kili got straighter on the bed, looking over his shoulders. Having Fili just behind him like this made him crazy already. How he looked so strong, kneeling, his bare chest and his strong shoulders... the dwarf was breathless and they hadn't even properly started. He had suddenly a hand covering his mouth and he already let out a little sound of surprise. The roughness of all this made him close his eyes and frown, already moaning into Fili's hand._

 

Fili was sweating and panting, and controlling his own moans; their encounters just kept getting better and better but more primitive? It hadn't mattered, it all felt too good. He kept pushing himself to Kili's smaller form and he smirked when he felt Kili moaning in his mouth; he know how out of control they can get, "Oohh..you feel so wonderful...mmm...you're so bad..." he whispered between pants.

 

_Kili was frowning heavily from all the overwhelming feelings. He moved his head, but Fili's grip was strong. So he kind of bit away his hand and groaned when his mouth was free. He leaned a cheek down and size glanced up at him, his face all red. "Oh.. yes.. I a-am... bite me..." he uttered, "Slap me like I've been too sassy..." his smirk was huge, dirty-talking was so fun and exciting._

 

Fili looked down at him and stopped his thrusts; he slapped one of Kili's butt cheeks and grabbed Kili by a leg and flipped him over without pulling out of him. He helped Kili to a sit on his lap and face him, "You don't know what you ask for, little dwarf. Form here on out you will not scream, you will not make a noise, you're going to take it and enjoy it in silence " and resumed his ramming; up and down their bodies moved and Fili bit and suckled every inch of skin he had within reach, which was practically Kili''s lips, chin, neck, shoulders, chest, and arms, while gripping tightly his buns.

 

_Kili was almost about to climax; he would've been there already if he hadn't controlled himself. He let Fili place him however he wanted him to be and looked rather innocent again now that he was facing him. Not making any sound? Well it better would be; afterall, they were not really alone. So he bit his lower lip to stitch his mouth closed, but it was difficult. Fili's mouth all over him was very alluring and the hammering was delicious... "Oh Fili..." he sighed, and clenched his teeth as he moaned. "You always k-know.. how... to please me... my lion...unf.."_

 

Fili wanted to roar like a lion and just devour his little prey. But he couldn't, at least not that night. So he tangles his fingers into Kili's hair and kissed him, moaning into his mouth just as he did his final thrust and came inside him for the second time that night. He held Kili in his arms, "For you..." he whispered, "The world, Kili."

 

_Kili had hugged his neck firmly, his fingers like claws, scratching over his skin. Feeling his brother come inside him once more felt amazing and he was even warmer now. "Fili..." he whispered back into his lips... His heart was speeding, his brother's words were both soothing and sensual. "You're my world; my brother, my everything. I have all I can ask for.." he smiled cutely and refused to move off. He was way too comfortable there and so, he slowly rubbed his cheek to Fili's neck, dropping some kisses over it._

 

Fili closed his eyes and exhaled leaning his head back so Kili could have all the room he wanted. He hadn't pulled out from him yet, even though he could feel his member soften inside him; but he had no real reason to move. He wanted to cuddle Kili, never did he felt so close; his little brother's words meant the world to him. He rubbed his hands gently against Kili's back; feeling his skin without hurry, "Oh Kili..." he whispered.

 

_Kili wasn't in a rush as well and he kissed Fili's shoulder longley, slowly caressing his strong muscles there. "Your body drives me insane.." he admitted in a whisper. "Nn... you're so strong... it's really like having a lion in bed!" his smile widened and even if he had blushed, well, his cheeks couldn't be redder. His hands wandered over Fili's strong arms, and then his hands sneaked up his neck and fingers went through his messy golden locks, soon getting stuck in there._

 

Fili felt very proud to hear his brother say that; he felt like so dwarfly (<\- manly?). "Well this body is yours," he said as he cuddled their noses together. Fili felt around Kili's waist and stomach, "And I constantly crave your slim body,” he smiled, "You are like all my dreams made into reality," and closed his eyes when Kili  tugged around his hair, "You really need to braid my hair..." he chuckled.

 

_These moments were so precious, he could barely believe how this was so perfect. He smiled as their noses rubbed cutely to one another. He was blushing a bit more at his words; he was possessive and jealous, so listening to this was very reassuring. At his comment about the hair, he smiled, "You look handsome with your hair all messed up" he admitted, looking up at it._

 

Fili rolled his eyes, "Well I much rather have it braided," he looked over at Kili's hair, "And yours needs a good brushing. It's tangled down to the last strand," he said chuckling.

 

_Well, not that he wasn't equally handsome braided, but the wild hair was just... sexy. Kili pouted and grimaced at his comment about the dark head's hair. "That hurts though," he chuckled. "Plus, I'm handsome any way anyway."_

 

"Oh well excuse me, Mr. Handsome!" Fili said dramatically, but then just chuckled and gently grabbed Kili's face and kissed him, "You are the cutest creature to walk middle earth," and traced a trail of kisses from one cheek to the other and then pressing their lips again.

 

_Kili giggled and he sincerely felt good in that moment; his hands were flattened against his cheeks and he was smiling all the way through FIli's little games. "If I'm the cutest, then... you are... wait. No, you're my creature on middle earth. Yeah..." he poked his tongue out._

 

Fili caught gently Kili's tongue with his teeth, "I am what?" and raised an eyebrow playfully at Kili.

 

_Fili's face so close to his looked very funny and it entertained Kili a lot more than it should. They really looked like the children they had been years and years ago. "My creafure on miffle earf-" he repeated as best as he could with his tongue between FIli's teeth. "Kiff me, filly" he asked giggling a bit._

 

Fili chuckled and took Kili into his arms and dipped him over to the side as he pressed their tongues and lips together. "I better be the strongest creature on middle earth," and resumed his kiss.

 

_Kili smiled and kissed his cheek as he was speaking. "Well, you are, no doubt..." he commented, right before they kissed again slowly. Making out after such an intense moment made Kili feel really comfortable._

 

"We should get some sleep," Fili said but unable to stop kissing his brother; even after he had settled himself on the bed he had brought Kili on top of him still locked in the kiss; it was too delicious to stop.

 

_"Indeed" Kili kissed him, "We.." and again, "..should." This was addicting indeed. Thinking they would be a part as well tomorrow was just too painful to face or think about. Going to sleep now was like rushing into it. "Your lips.." he slightly poked his lower one with his index finger. "...hmm..." he did not need to finish his sentence, as it was obvious. He kissed Fili again with more passion again and also a feisty tongue._

 

"Mmm..." Fili mumbled as he tangled his hand on the back of Kili's head and couldn't help but massage his little buttocks with the other; losing himself into his little brother's passion.

_Kili cupped his hands again under Fili's chin and they made out quite a bit more before the youngest actually pulled out. His gaze was shiny; he was not crying but his eyes had welled up a bit during their kiss and he was feeling rather sentimental. His brother was just too precious for him and he relied on him for everything. It was maybe terrible to know how dependent he was but it was equally a beautiful bond they shared together. Kili was well aware of it and he felt like screaming it, shouting to the world... and yet he wanted just him to listen to it; no one else had to be involved in this. "Fili, I love you... I need you like a bird needs a nest, I need you like a mountain needs the sky; ... I need you like a night needs a firefly, I need you like a bird needs to flee.." the words just flowed in some sweet whispers. "I need you like you need me.."_

 

Fili looked over at his brother and blushed; unexpected yet wonderful words whispered to him. Of the two Kili was the emotional one; from one emotion to another he was easily dragged. From laughing, to crying, to angry, to jealous, to loving, to feisty; Fili always had a more reserved and calmer demeanor to himself. Fili smiled and caressed Kili's cheek, "Aye, I do need you and I love you."

 

_Kili's eyes were filled of tenderness, like he was raining it all over his brother as he watched him. He couldn't get enough of his words, and he pecked his nose cutely.  Then he just flattened his hand over Fili's, trapping it between it and his own cheek. He really didn't feel like sleeping, but he asked: "Are you sleepy?"_

 

Fili smiled at his brother, "Not really. But I should get some rest. Who know what uncle wants me for tomorrow," he really was nervous about. He was also dreading the maiden conversation he has pending with Thorin, this was gonna be tough to get out from; why was he so interested anyway?

 

_Kili sighed and started playing with some of Fili's locks. He wasn't really sleepy either but he knew that if he'd settle down in his brother's arms, he'd doze off immediately. "Did he say anything about me going too?" he wondered; he had stopped listening after that maiden thing, maybe Thorin had mentioned something like that?_

 

Fili closed his eyes at his brother's caress and hugged him closer, "No, Kili. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here. But I have to prepare the last rabbit for breakfast at uncle Thorin's request, so I expect you to at least join us for that."

 

_Kili sighed and frowned, "Why am I always left out? Uncle doesn't let me hunt, so I can't go to the forest... He doesn't let me go to the forge with you... I can't practice my archery indoors, that's not even practice anymore! I can't just train with things that don't even move..." he was babbling; opening up to his brother was his way of dealing with things most of the time. "And he doesn't even let me go with you both." How lovely._

 

Fili felt bad; most of the things he said made sense to him. But also he knew Kili didn't understood some of their uncle's point of view since he is still young. "Kili, I was like you for some time too. And now I am getting filled with responsibilities. I'd give anything to be like you. I promise you, on my next day off I'll train with you. Now let's get some rest, alright?" and he settled himself more comfortable.

 

_Kili sighed and let his body flatten more over his brother's. "It's just boring right now without you at home... when will my beard grow?" he grumbled some, and nodded when he said they had to rest. "I mean, I'm getting little stubs already."_

 

Fili chuckled, "It'll grow soon enough. Although you look so cute like that," and closed his eyes already feeling sleepier than before.

 

_Kili saw Fili was sleepy so he kissed his cheek and slowly let himself doze off right on top of Fili. It was comfortable to feel their skin touching all night._

 

The following morning, Fili shook his brother gently, "Kili, wake up, I need you to braid my hair," he was already dressed, wearing his best royal attire, "And breakfast will be ready soon."

 

_Kili rolled through the bed and his arm dangled off the bed. He looked immensely sleepy and groaned in his sleep when Fili called for him. It was funny to watch him, his legs completely wrapped by the sheets, only his butt and his back out of all the mess. His hair was dangling over the edge of the bed as well._

 

Fili shook his head and smiled at the sight, he spanked the exposed tush, "Up you go, come on. We can't have uncle Thorin waiting," and helped him up and passed a wet cloth over Kili's face, "Do you know how much you drool?"

 

_Kili almost jumped up from the sudden spank and he looked around clueless. Fili managed to pull him around and in no time, he was up on his feet, but really really not aware of what was happening around him. Drool? He trembled at the wet cloth that made his skin goosebump. "Pwaa! Gh-" he gasped some and opened his eyes widely, blinking them fast._

 

Fili leaned close to his face, "Ah, good morrow!" and kept passing the cloth over the rest of his body, "There, that'll do for a quick bath," and helped Kili dressed in his best tunic and trousers. He made Kili sit back on the bed and began to brush his hair, "Time to look decent in front of uncle.." and brushed and brushed that wild but silky hair.

 

_Kili let himself be groomed and he was yawning every so seconds in between. The worst part was the brushing time, he simply hated it. "Ouch - ouch, OUCHH!" he moaned out, then groaning and clenching his teeth. It really was an uncomfortable situation for him. "I'm gonna look like a girl!" he complained._

 

"Hush.." Fili simply said and tied Kili's hair in the usual manner their mother did, "There we go..cutest creature on middle earth, ready for breakfast with the king," and smiled at his freshly groomed brother, "Now braid my hair."


End file.
